Orochimaru's Child
by Isqi
Summary: Orochimaru has a daughter. His daughter is part of the Akatsuki He has memories of a women betrothed to another member of her clan whom Orochimaru had fallen in love with come flooding out. He asks Kabuto for help when he gets his daughter to join with hi
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Summary: Orochimaru has a daughter. His daughter is part of the Akatsuki He has memories of a women betrothed to another member of her clan whom Orochimaru had fallen in love with come flooding out. He asks Kabuto for help when he gets his daughter to join with him.

Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The members of the Akatsuki sit at a round table. Deidara looks at some cards in his hands. "Hit me yeah" he said to a girl wearing an Akatsuki robe. She nods and gives him a card. "I'll stay" Deidara sets his cards down. "19…yeah!" he grins

"Hit Me" Kisami growls at the female and she gives him a card and he slams it down in a rage "I'm bust"

"I win …yeah!!" Deidara raises his sake cup happily.

Itachi and Sasori just give a long look at Deidara and Kisami. Those two always seemed to like playing blackjack together. Itachi's glance lingers towards the female who was dealing the cards. She had her long periwinkle gray hair down and she had very soft pale red eyes that almost reminded him kind of like a snake's eyes. He glance travels down her open Akatsuki robe showing a ninja band tied to the side of her waist. It was a waterfall headband with a slash threw it.

"Zasha" Itachi speaks finally and the female Akatsuki member looks at him and smiles broadly.

"Yes Itachi Donna?"

"Never mind" Itachi drinks his sake. His mind wanders to several months ago when she joined the Akatsuki.

Flash Back 

_Deidara and Sasori were busy sparring and Itachi and Kisami are relaxing after their spar and Tobi asleep in his room and Zetsu was out in the forest. Zetsu suddenly hears the sounds of metal hitting metal. He looks around curiously and follows the sound. He senses someone coming at a fast speed and he sinks into a tree. A girl with periwinkle gray hair and demonic red eyes skids past him on the floor. She had cuts all over her body and she winces in pain. A kunai flies at her and she holds her arms in front of her to protect herself. An Anbu from the waterfall village jumps down from the trees. He slowly walks to the girl and he takes the sword she had in her grip. "Zasha the last remaining member of the Hope Clan in the Village hidden by Waterfalls, I bring death to you for the your betrayal of your village" He brings down the sword she was holding and Zetsu for an unknown reason jumps from the tree and keeps the Anbu from attacking the girl. _

_Itachi and Kisami hear the sound of metal meeting flesh and get up quickly and rush off to see what it was. They hop from tree to tree and Zetsu appears in front of them cradling and unconscious Kunochi in his arms. She had a wound in her stomach and Itachi and Kisami give Zetsu a questioning look. Both wondering why Zetsu was holding a soon to die kunochi. "She was being attacked" Zetsu says _

"_So?" Kisami sneers. Just looking at the Kunochi made him feel a bit odd. Like her presence seemed to stir emotions to anyone who looked at her. He didn't like that feeling._

"_I don't know, I just jumped in to help her when I tried to attack the Anbu that was after her she jumped in front of me and her blade got struck through her" Zetsu wounders why he's even caring to try and help the kunochi. She looked too frail and fragile to be a ninja. _

"_She's gonna die even if we do help her" Itachi even began to get mixed emotions about her and sees the waterfall headband tied to her waist. _

"_Can't we try at least?" Zetsu's more innocent child side was showing right now._

"_Fine" Itachi says with a long sigh of frustration. He takes the kunochi from Zetsu. She stirs a bit regaining consciousness a little. Itachi looks down on her. His red fierce sharigan eyes clashing with her now pale red eyes. He closes his eyes for a moment then gives Kisami and blank look. Kisami seemed to frustrated at the moment to even notice Itachi's glance. _

"_Lets go" Kisami breaks the silence "Maybe Kakuzu can tell us who she is since she's from the same village as him" Kisami rushes back to the base with Itachi and Zetsu_

_Hidan and Kakuzu return from a mission and when they come to the base they find all their fellow members crowed around a couch watching something. Kakuzu walks over to the group as Hidan heads to the showers. He pushes Deidara aside to see Tobi healing a very familiar face to him. "What **she** doing here?" he asks with a bitter tone._

_"Hmm?" Kisami looks at Kakuzu. "You know her?"_

_"She was in my village, she's part of that clan called 'Hope' that's scattered all across the world. She's the last member of the part of the clan in the waterfall village. Her clan was killed by the eight tailed serpent." He looks at her and emotions begin to stir as well. "They're infamous to having a charka that attracts the opposite sex. They have special jutsu that lets them copy any special eye jutus such as for example, she can uses Sharigan at the expensive of being temporarily blind afterwards." Kakuzu says. He looks at the girl with disgust just trying to hide her affect she's having on all the members. Tobi finishes healing her.  
"She should live" Tobi says and there's a long sigh of relief. Everyone but Itachi had ignored Kakuzu. Itachi leaves the room to try and contact the leader. A girl with skills like that would prove useful to the Akatsuki._

_The kunochi's eyes flutter open lazily. She sits up and moans a little holding her head._

_"Were am I?" she whines._

_"Akatsuki base … yeah." Deidara nods. He looks at the kunochi. "What's your name?"_

_"Zasha Hope" she says flatly._

_"…" Zetsu looks at her "Why was that Anbu after you?"_

_"I ran away from my village…my village won't let me find my dad…so I left to find him on my own…" the kunochi looks at them._

_"Your clan was all killed I doubt his still alive" Kakuzu snaps to the girl and Deidara gives him a sad glare._

_"No… my mom was killed after I was born because I was the daughter of a man she had an affair with…" she holds her head. Itachi walks into the room.  
"We healed you but you have a choice… join the Akatsuki or be killed here on the spot" Itachi says coldly. He looks at her red snake like eyes._

_"…" Zasha actually puts thought on death or life. This surprised Itachi a little because if she wanted to find her biological father she would need to be alive._

_"Hey, we could help you find your dad… yeah!" Deidara chimes wanting Zasha to join them_

_"Um… alright but only if you'll all help me!" Zasha smiles cheerfully._

Itachi gets knocked back to reality as the female Akatsuki member hits him lightly on the head in utter annoyance. "I hate it when people say…" she mocks his voice to the next word " never mind" Her brow wrinkles at him and she glares at him with some annoyance. Itachi glares right back at her.

"Hey Zasha!" Deidara shoves some Sake down her the girl's throat.

She coughed a bit after swallowing it and looks at Deidara. He just saved her from getting hurt by Itachi. "Deidara!" she scolds. She was trying to stop drinking so much

"Come on one night being bad won't kill you!" Deidara swirls the bottle of sake around just for it to be taken by Kisami.

"Yeah come on Zasha" Kisami pours her a cup and she sighs in defeat.

"Fine!" she cheers and drinks sake with them. Sasori leans over towards Itachi to whisper something to him.

"She's really turned us from an organization to a family hasn't she Itachi Sama…?" Sasori had been thinking the same thing Itachi was going over in his head. Itachi nods his head reluctantly. He hated to admit it but it was true. She wouldn't let anyone eat a big meal till 6 and they all had to eat together and as Kakuzu said she had a unique charka of sorts that made everyone there attracted to her. Itachi gets brought back to reality once more and Zasha's head hits the table unconscious.

"I'll get her to bed" Deidara has a sweat drop. Him and Kisami got her drunk and when she's drunk she falls asleep. He stands up and picks her up and walks down the hall.

Kakuzu walks in with Hidan. Kisami looks over. "Zasha just passed out, did you come up empty handed with information again?" Kisami asks.

"No, we know who her father is…" Hidan seems bothered by who it is.

"Who is it?" Sasori asks suspiciously.

"Its…." Hidan begins

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara sets Zasha down on the bed. Tobi walks in seeing the door open. He stops when he sees Deidara. "What are you doing in this room?" Tobi asks.

"I could ask you the same question …yeah," Deidara glares at Tobi.

"Tobi is a good boy" Tobi nods.

"Gah, I've heard it before yeah" Deidara walks out followed by Tobi.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Everyone at the table shoots up standing at Hidan's news. "Your kidding" Kisami chuckles. "Who would of known?"

Itachi's eyes were wide. This was a very rare moment and a perfect Kodak moment some would say.

Sasori has a look of shock and disbelief "Are you sure?"

"We snuck into the waterfall village and I was able to get someone there that I trust very much to give us the information" Kakuzu holds up a bloody kunai.

Deidara and Tobi walk in. "Whoa!" Deidara grabs a camera as if from no were and snaps a picture of Itachi. "What's going on yeah?" he asks

"Zasha's father is… Orochimaru" Hidan says bitterly.

Tobi falls down from the shock of the news. "They don't look alike though" Tobi says in disbelief.

" Well she does a little…yeah," Deidara thinks about it. "She's got the same shape eyes as him and if you knock her down she kinda seems like a snake…yeah…" Deidara thinks further "Also the feminine features as well but she could of got that from her mom, yeah." Deidara nods.

"If she finds out she'll leave for Orochimaru… we can't tell her" Tobi says.  
"If she finds out, we'll have to kill her," Itachi says. "We can't risk her leaving and Orochimaru gaining some important secrets we have that she knows"

Everyone gives a hesitant nod.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto walks back to Orochimaru's hide out. He paused by Sasuke who was busy sparing with Orochimaru.  
"Orochimaru-sama..." Kabuto says, quickly, dodging a kunai thrown at him by Sasuke.   
"We're sparring Kabuto," Sasuke growls. "Go away."   
"I think this is important…" Kabuto replies, a little uneasy

"What is it?" Orochimaru asks, obviously annoyed now.  
"Who did you love?" Kabuto asks.  
"What?" Orochimaru looks at Kabuto with suspicion and a hint of embarrassment.  
"I followed Hidan and Kazuku like you asked me to and I found out what the information they've been trying to gather. It's the information their newest member wanted to know" Kabuto grins  
"Newest member?" Orochimaru raises an eyebrow.  
"They brought in a girl… from the Hope clan in the Waterfall village" Kabuto looks at Orochimaru. "So whom did you love there?" he asks again.  
"I met a girl named Kimiko there 19 years ago, why?" Orochimaru asks.  
"Their newest member is quite possibly your daughter" Kabuto seems uneasy, more frightened of how Orochimaru would react.

Sasuke drops his kunai. "Daughter?" he asks in shock. His eyes widen. He couldn't believe the Snake Sannin had a child. Questions buzz through his head.

Orochimaru is wide eyed at this news. _Kimiko… why didn't you tell me…?_ He looks at Kabuto and walks past him. You can see rage and curiosity glazed in his eyes.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto asks. He was a bit dumbfounded. He couldn't believe Orochimaru had a child. He was expecting Orochimaru to tell him it was a lie and he had no children.

"I'm going to meet this so called daughter of mine," Orochimaru chuckles walking towards Akatsuki base leaving a dumbfounded Kabuto and a very startled Sasuke behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, that's the first chappy, I hope you enjoyed it. This is my first fanfic here so please don't be too harsh in your review. ; I didn't care much for the flash back but I still hope I did good showing each character's personality. Zetsu Hidan Tobi and Kakuzu were the hardest to put into dialogue for me if you couldn't tell . ; Thank you to my friend Lelia, her Orochimaru fangirliness rubbed on to me and she helped me edit this chapter and make it better. Hopefully she'll help me in chapters soon to come. Also if your woundering the time setting to this is one year after Sasuke leaves Konoha and Naruto leaves to train. If your woudnering why Tobi is there... he's not a member he's just buggin to join . I really like Tobi so sorry to those who don't like how Tobi is there in this time setting. Please don't let it ruin the story for you ;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zasha tosses and turns in her sleep. The eyes of the eight tailed serpent haunts her dreams. She wakes up suddenly and sits up in bed quickly. She wraps her arms around her stomach like she usually does when she had that nightmare. She hears the sounds of Deidara and Sasori arguing about their views on art, Kisami's loud drunk chuckle, Itachi's 'hn' thrown in every here and there. Kakuzu and Hidan fighting every now and then, and a few 'Tobi get out of here' being yelled by different people. She smiles a little listening to this. She hears footsteps leaving coming towards her room. The door creaks open and a gold light from the hallway comes splashing into the room. She sees a familiar figure standing at the door. "What is it Deidara?" she says lightly. She feels a bit dizzy at the moment.

"Itachi said he heard something so I came to check make sure your okay…yeah," Deidara walks over to her and sits on a chair that was placed next to her bed. He looks at her with his teal eyes. "You alright yeah?" Deidara asks.

"I'm fine!" Zasha plasters a carefree smile on her face like she usually did when talking to someone.

"Alright…yeah" Deidara gives her a worried look noticing how her arms are clamped around her stomach. He hated her smile. For some reason he felt like it just wasn't real.

"I'm gonna go get some air, I'm a bit dizzy," Zasha says getting up and putting her Akatsuki robe and grabbing her katana and whip.

"Want me to go with you Zasha kun?" Deidara asks.

"No, I'll be fine" Zasha gives her usual carefree smile and leaves Deidara alone in her room. Tobi sneaks in to her room and jumps when he sees a very much awake Deidara sitting on a chair in her room.

"What are you doing here Tobi? Go home already yeah!" Deidara sighs. Tobi retreats quickly back to were the other members were.

Zasha walks out of the base and towards a small lake that she'd go to with Kisami every now and then. She sits on the grass and lies on her back looking at the night sky. Her mind wanders to everyone in the Akatsuki. She thinks about the leader. She didn't like him much. He scared her, being around him made her feel insecure about herself and her strength. He doesn't call her by her name when he gives orders out. He just called her 'girl' or 'Kunoichi" She thinks about the ninth member of the Akatsuki. The only other girl yet her name escaped Zasha's mind all the time. She only met her once, and that was a couple days after she joined when she was still in pain from the katana that pierced her flesh when she was on the run from an Anbu. She properly healed that wound so it wouldn't reopen again. She didn't care for the ninth member because she found her rather rude and arrogant. Her mind shifts to Kisami. She smiles thinking of him. She usually spent her time with Kisami drinking Sake. They were what some would call 'drinking buddies'. Her mind drifts to a good memory.

Zasha and Kisami walk back from a bar from a town near the Akatsuki base. They walk into the door drunk and happy. A few of the members look at them like they had 3 heads and Zasha passes out on the floor soon after.

_  
_Zasha smiles to that memory. That was the first time she ever drunk sake. Her mind shifts to Kakuzu. She felt like she meet him before but she figured it was her imagination since he had a waterfall headband as well. He would always glare at her when no one was in the same room as them and she'd find herself retreating away. Her mind wanders to Kakuzu's partner Hidan. A blush sinks in to her face as she thinks of him. She had a crush on Hidan, especially since her embarrassing incident with him 1 month after she joined the Akatsuki.

Zasha walks toward Hidan's room and knocks on the door. There's no answer. "Hidan! Kakuzu sent me to get you! You have a mission!" Zasha calls out but still no answer. She opens the door to see if he's asleep but instead she finds Hidan is wrapped in just a towel and was looking for some clothes to put on. Zasha's face turns a little pink and then Hidan glances at her and her faces becomes bright red and she shuts her eyes tightly. "Kakuzu…"

"_I heard you" Zasha could hear Hidan smirking at the sight of the blushing Kunoichi. _

"_I'm sorry!" Zasha rushes out of the room. _

_Hidan shakes his head at the Kunoichi and chuckles to himself. _

Zasha sits up and shakes her head quickly and her mind wanders to Sasori. She always enjoyed their talks about art. They had their disagreements on what art was but over all they were usually friendly conversations. She thinks about Itachi. She called him 'Itachi donna' because he trained her. He helped her to become stronger. He was cold most the time and he liked to annoy her by saying 'never mind' all the time. She thinks about Tobi now. He was annoying in her opinion. He would always appear at the base asking to join them and would be declined so many times. He lived to raid her dresser as well. Thinking of Tobi left her in rage. He was probably raiding her dresser at this moment. She tries to calm down and finally thinks of her best friend, Deidara. She spent the most time with him. Her favorite memory comes to mind.

Zasha was just finishing putting some strawberries on her strawberry short cake. "Ah, now this is art!" Zasha says with a carefree smile plastered on her face.

"_Meh" Deidara rolls his eyes. "I find my art a bit more explosive…yeah," he looks at the cake "Plus the only place anyone will find that good looking is in my stomach… yeah," Deidara tries to get a piece of the cake but Zasha moves it away from him_

"_No eating this till dinner!" Zasha scolds_

"_Aww…" Deidara gives her a pleading look. "One piece?" he asks_

"_Not unless you actually admit that you have perverted thoughts with those mouths on your hands" Zasha laughs and Deidara gives her a scowling looking._

"_Never! Yeah!" Deidara wraps his arms around Zasha spinning her around making her dizzy. They laugh together happily and he doesn't let he go until while he's spinning her she grabs the cake and smashes it in his face. "There!" she laughs. Deidara licks his lips_

"_Delicious!" he laughs._

Zasha sighs. She lies back down again. She closes her eyes a moment taking in the fresh air. She was feeling a lot better now. She didn't feel dizzy anymore. She hears something and sits up. She looks around. "Tobi?" she calls out thinking it was him spying on her. Zasha hears a low chuckle and her eyes widen and she winces in fear. She shakes a bit.  
"My, you're the splitting image of her aren't' you?" a voice asks cutting through the dark dense forest.  
"Of who?" Zasha asks trying to figure out which direction the voice was coming from.  
"Kimiko" a dark figure jumps out of a tree. Zasha spins around to look at the figure.  
_Kimiko? That's my mother's name… _Zasha grits her teeth.

"Who are you?" Zasha yells at the figure as it steps closer.  
"Orochimaru…" He grins as he looks at her. He seemed to be examining her like a chunk of meat at a supermarket.  
Zasha's eyes widen. She heard his name around the Akatsuki several times before. He used to be a member but he left. Sasori spoke of him with spite in his voice and Deidara spoke of him with a hint of fear. Zasha reaches for her katana.

"I don't wish to fight you" Orochimaru notices her griping the hilt of her katana. "Don't waste your strength." Orochimaru could tell she was probably as strong as Deidara tops.

"Then why are you here?" Zasha asks.

Orochimaru begins to walk towards Zasha. "Why not?" he says in a mocking tone.

Zasha puts her hand away from the hilt of the sword. She does some hand signs and roots wrap around Orochimaru's ankles and Zasha molds her charka to a metallic form that wraps around the roots to make them stronger. It keeps Orochimaru from getting closer to Zasha.  
"I'll cut you down if you don't answer me!" Zasha puts her hand on the hilt of the sword again.

"Why are you here? How do you know my mother's name?" Zasha asks.

Orochimaru has an amused look on his face. "I came here to see if rumors were true and" he looks at the roots "Don't think I don't know how to break these…" Orochimaru chuckles. He does a jutsu and the metal on the roots become wet and then he does another jutsu and a blast of wind hit the roots and makes the metal rust. Orochimaru then pulls out a kunai and breaks the roots that were no longer protected with metal. "See simple" he grins and before Zasha can blinks he's behind her.

"How…" before Zasha can finish her sentence she feel Orochimaru's arms wrap around her. He pulls her in a hug. His hug wasn't a pervert sex hungry hug. It wasn't anything romantic but it was a hug Zasha had longed for, a hug that a father would give to his daughter. His mouth hovers to her ear and he whispers into it.

"Your mother did the same thing to me when I first met her… that's how I learned to break it." He answer's her question.

"But," Zasha's breath becomes rapid. His eyes made her shake. They were just like hers for the exception that his eyes were yellow and hers were pale red.

"I'm…" Orochimaru begins but he lets go of Zasha quickly to dodge a kunai being thrown at him by Tobi.

"Zasha!" Tobi says with a sigh of relief. "You are not harmed!" Deidara lands next to Tobi.

"Zasha kun! Are you alright yeah?" Deidara asks running over to her.

"I'm… fine" Zasha looks at Orochimaru. Deidara curses under his breath and he grabs Zasha around her waist and pulls her close to him. He whispers in her ear.

"Don't listen to a word that liar says." Deidara growls

"Oh, Deidara…" Orochimaru chuckles. "I'm not a liar… I tell the truth."

"Orochimaru…" Zasha looks at him. She felt more at ease with her self when Orochimaru was close to her and now Deidara had her in his grips she felt like her usual self. She begins to think deeply in what Deidara said. What was he trying to keep her from hearing? "What are you hiding Deidara?" Zasha gives him a cold glare.

"Wah?" Deidara felt like he had Orochimaru giving him a death glare. "N-Nothing yeah." Deidara says in a frantic fashion.

"Your lying Deidara… tell me!" Zasha grips on to Deidara's Akatsuki robe.

"I'm hiding nothing from you" Deidara gives Zasha a cold poker face. She turns her head to Tobi "What is he hiding Tobi!" She asks giving him that same cold glare.

"Wah!" Tobi cracks under Zasha's glare. "Orochimaru… Orochimaru is you father!" Tobi wails in fear of being at the edge of Zasha's katana or whip.   
"Tobi!" Deidara screeches. Zasha's cold glare aims right at Deidara.  
"You knew!! You knew and you didn't tell me!" Zasha looks at Deidara.

"Zasha I …" Deidara begins to just get cut off.

"I hate you Deidara! You knew how important finding my father was to me and you kept it a secret? I hate you!"

"Zasha, Itachi and the others…" Deidara tries to explain himself

"Leave me alone Deidara!" Zasha covers her ears. Orochimaru appears behind Zasha with a sinister smile on pale white face.

"Zasha…" Deidara felt like he just got stabbed through the heart by Zasha.

"Don't' talk to me!" Zasha yells and suddenly charka seeps out of her body. Her eyes widen suddenly and her eyes look lifeless and she collapses unconscious. Orochimaru picks her up wondering what made her pass out. He looks at her unconscious body. He felt like he was holding Kimiko in his arms again. He looks at Deidara. His eyes were in pure shock. His mind was fighting against two things right now. 1.) Zasha just told him she hated him 2.) Was that demon charka that was seeping from her?

Orochimaru grins. He figures that Deidara wouldn't try and stop him from leaving now. He jumps into a tree gently holding **_his_** daughter in his arms. He jumps off.

"Should we follow him Deidara san?" Tobi asks. Deidara clenches his teeth and throws the bomb he had in his hands at Tobi making Tobi fly off somewhere. He heads back to the Akatsuki base.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha slowly gains consciousness. She feels something around her waist. When she opens her eyes she sees a man with glasses sitting on top of the blanket. He was sitting up leaning on the wall with a book laid on his chest and the hand that wasn't on the book was wrapped around her waist. She knew who he was just from what Sasori had told her about Orochimaru on one of their chats. It was her _father's_ right hand man. Kabuto Yakushi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that's the end of chapter 2! OMG I have rewrote this chapter so many times till I finally got it to how I liked it. I hope you enjoyed it. Poor Deidara I would cry for him if this was actually real but its just a fanfic hides tears Well, again many thanks to my friend Leila, She's my Naruto wikkipedia at times, lol. She's further in the Naruto manga than I am so it helps me a lot to have her proof read my fan fic. Well, she asked if I didn't post this chapter till Saturday (2/10) because she wanted to talk to me about the part were Orochimaru breaks Zasha's metal roots. But Saturday rolled along and I wasn't suppose to be on the computer cause it was suppose to be packed for a move but I was able to score some extra computer time and she hadn't been online and just cause of pressure of time I posted this chapter. Chapter 3 will more than likely take a while to load up since I have to write it AND I'll have to wait till I get Internet in the house I'm moving into on Thursday (2/15) so I'm just letting you all know about this. Please keep an eye out for chapter 3 though because it WILL come out. Please review, I love to read them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walks down the hall with Orochimaru. He sighs a bit and looks at the floor as he walks. "Orochimaru…"

"Yes?" Orochimaru asks not even looking towards him

"Your daughter… don't you think it was a bad idea to…" Sasuke jumps a little suddenly to the sound of flesh on flesh and then several crashing sounds. "What the----" he gets cut off.

"PERVERT!" a female voice yells out and the more crashing noise. Sasuke watches his sensi turn around almost instantly and he runs towards Kabuto's room.

Sasuke shrugs and casually follows behind Orochimaru. By the time he gets to the floor he sees Orochimaru glaring daggers at Kabuto. He takes more in to what's going on and notices that Kabuto has small red hand mark on his face and he's straddling Orochimaru's daughter and has his right hand holding her hands above her head pinning her and his left hand clamped over her mouth.

"Kabuto, what are you doing?" Sasuke finally asks breaking the awkward silence that hung in the room.

"S-S-She attacked me and I was just trying to calm her down!" Kabuto quickly speaks to his defense. He knew that this situation looked horrid even without Orochimaru's death glare.

"Kabuto!" hisses Orochimaru. "Get off her _NOW_!" Orochimaru's voice is calm yet dripped with venom.

Kabuto quickly scrambles off Zasha and across the room nervously. He pushes his glasses back up his nose ridge. "I'm sorry Orochimaru san. Its not what it really looks!"

He notices that Zasha is already hiding behind Orochimaru. He looks at family similarities and besides the eyes, the way their hair settled on their head, it was the same and their glares were identical. He wondered how she'd look with pale skin like Orochimaru. Luckily she got more natural tanish peach skin, probably from her mom. His analyzing suddenly comes to a halt as Sasuke's voice pierces through his thoughts.

"What happened here Kabuto?" Sasuke repeats himself after several times of asking.

"I-I don't know, first I'm sleeping the next thing I know I'm getting slapped and tossed into my book shelves.

"YOU PERVERT! YOU HAD YOU ARM WRAPPED AROUND MY WAIST!" Zasha yells from behind Orochimaru.

"W-Wah! No! You kept falling of the bed last night so put my arm around you so you wouldn't fall off!" Kabuto waves his arms in front of him to his defense.

"Really?" Sasuke quirks an eyebrow. He seemed spectacle about what Kabuto said.

Orochimaru raises his hands up, "This conversation is over. Lets just label it a big misunderstanding and get on with the day." Orochimaru turns and looks at Zasha. "We'll be going to a town today… I'll need you to use a genjutsu to change your appearance. You're a missing ninja and this town isn't that strong with guards but it's always good to play it safe." Orochimaru turns and leaves the room. Kabuto walks out of his room and follows Orochimaru and Zasha tags along behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Itachi walks nervously in a room. Deidara is sitting at a long table with Kisame, Hidan, Kakuzu, Sasori, and Zetsu. "Itachi san, sit down, your making us all more nervous than we already are." Kisame snorts

Itachi glares at Kisame with his crimson sharingan eyes. "Because Deidara san couldn't keep Zasha chan here Leader is coming here for a meeting!" Itachi was nervous to see the leader. A vary rare sight to see Itachi nervous. Suddenly there's a flash and Itachi turns around to see what it was.

"Ehehehehe, sorry Itachi san yeah," Deidara had snapped a picture of Itachi being nervous.

"Deidara get ride of that camera or I'll shove it so far up your …" Itachi gets cut off as the door opens. The leader walks in.

"Itachi sit down" Leader doesn't speak formally. He sits down at the end of the table and he leans on the table resting his head on his hands. His red eyes scan around at the people at the table "Where's…" he was about to ask were the ninth member of the Akatsuki was.

"She had other business to tend to, she sends her apologies that she couldn't come to this meeting." Itachi informs Leader as he sits down.

"And you wanted this meeting to be done with out the presence of the kunoichi?" Leader asks scanning around.

"Well, yes this is kinda about her…" Itachi begins.

Leader closes his eyes listening to Itachi. "Continue." His voice is flat showing no interest in this topic at all.

"It would seem that Zasha kun, well her father is a former member of the Akatsuki, yeah" Deidara informs leader.

Leader's eyes open to this information. An evil grin stretches across his face. "She is Orochimaru san child?" his voice sounds _VERY_ amused by this news. He shows mild interest in his face.

"Well… yes but…" Itachi begins

"I didn't even know Orochimaru was completely human and I had no idea that Orochimaru san would put himself into a relationship…" he chuckles a bit.

"It could of just been a one night stand Leader yeah" Deidara sweat drops. He couldn't imagine the snake Sannin in a relationship.

"Orochimaru is probably the most twisted man I've ever had the pleasure of knowing but he would _never_ stoop so low as to have a one night stand. He does have some honor, Deidara." Leader looks at Deidara. "Now, you did inform her of this information correct?" Leader asks and everyone turns pale. Even Kisame's blue skin goes pale. He can tell that they never told her. "You are aware that not telling her could make her feel like we don't trust her." Leader glares. "Someone get her now I'll tell her myself."

"Um… that brings another topic of discussion…" Itachi lets out a sigh. He flinches inwardly as the leader's amused expression turns to an annoyed glare. "She left the Akatsuki…"

"The kunoichi left?" leader sounds very annoyed. "What do you mean??" he asks as calmly as possible.

"Well, last night she left for a walk and it would appear that Orochimaru may have already known that Zasha kun was his daughter and he … retrieved her himself yeah…" Deidara looks down. He was pretty upset at the moment.

"And did she learn that you all knew?" Leader asks.

"Yeah…" Deidara sighs. "I kinda well… was there… and just like you said… she felt like we didn't trust her and she told me she hates us and then …" Deidara doesn't want to tell Leader about the charka that left her body before she passed out.

"You saw a unique charka didn't you??" Leader asks.

Everyone's eyes widen and their heads turn towards Deidara looking for an answer.

"Yeah…" Deidara sighs

"This _girl_ comes from an extremely wealthy clan. The wealthiest of her clan reside in the Rock Village and it would seem that is the only one she keeps in contact with" Leader closes his eyes. "Having her here would have opened a large amount of money…" he opens his eyes. Kakuzu grumbles to himself about the money. He closes them again and resumes talking. "Not only does she have access to that money but she was raised by the waterfall village's lesser known clan the Panda clan and the Lobo clan. Neither are very powerful but they contain more nobles than ninjas, to top this off she was an ex black op Anbu and she is one of the few people in this world that can actually mold their charka to a metallic form. And a sweetener to her power, she has the ability to copy any dojutsu, or as some would say 'eye technique'. They may not be as good as the real ones and they're appearance is a bit different but over all you get the same results. Also, the hope clan can control the roots so they can see with the earth when rendered blind if they use their dojutsu. To top all these things off in the information I gathered, when her clan in the waterfall village was attacked by Hachibi the eight tailed serpent she had be born only a couple days before and the attack didn't spread to the waterfall village its self because the demon mysteriously disappeared." Leader tilts his head to the side as it rest on the tops of his hands. He takes a breath then goes back to talking "Don't you think its odd that the eight tailed serpent disappears suddenly and the only living member of the clan is a new born with her mother and father's dead bodies laying next to her…?"

"If she had a demon in her wouldn't we have noticed?" Sasori asks with some mild curiosity.

"That's the same question I asked myself…" Leader opens his eyes and looks at Sasori. "If she indeed does has the demon in her how could we not have seen it when you were pumping charka around her navel when we were healing her stomach wound?" Leader sits back in the chair.

"Her mother was great with seals, best in the village… maybe…" Kakuzu begins.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha sits in a tree bored. The genjutsu she used changed her hair from periwinkle to blond and her eyes were blue, and her skin looked a bit tanner. She looks off to the distance. There was a thunderstorm coming off in the distance. Her mind wanders to the trip towards the town.

Flash back 

Zasha followed behind Orochimaru and Kabuto was up a head. They left Sasuke so that he could keep an eye on the hide out.

"_You seem to be thinking of something…" Orochimaru looks back at Zasha for a moment then looks up a head again._

"_Oh, its nothing, I just hate to travel, it bores me…" Zasha shrugs and she hops through the trees._

"_Zasha, could you do me a favor?" Orochimaru asks._

"_What is it?" Zasha blinks. _

"_Sometime when were not busy… could you tell me about your child hood?" he asks._

_Zasha gets a happy smile. "Sure!" _

End flash back 

A pebble hits Zasha. She turns and looks at who threw it. "Ah, Hey Pervy san!" Zasha waves at Kabuto. "We leaving?" she asks.

"Please don't call me that," Kabuto's eyes narrow. His hair was brown and his skin was a tad bit tanned.

"Fine, I'll call you Kaby kun" Zasha giggles

"There's no winning with you is there?" Kabuto asks

"Nope!" Zasha grins.

Kabuto lets out a sigh and rubs the back of his head. "Orochimaru san left up a head. He said for me to get you and leave when you're ready. He didn't want to leave Sasuke alone for to long cause he promised to teach him a new jutsu today." Kabuto informs her

"Oh alright…" Zasha nods. "I'll come down." She just sits there and then she gets a panicked look on her face.

"Are you coming down?" Kabuto asks with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Um…" Zasha does a nervous laugh.

"Don't tell me your stuck…" Kabuto sighs and walks underneath her. "Come on just jump down. I'll catch you."

"But what if you don't…" Zasha whines

"I promise, I'll never let _anything_ or _anyone_ hurt you." Kabuto promises. "Just jump I'll catch you." He holds out his arms.

"Fine…" Zasha closes her eyes and slides of the branch. Kabuto catches her bridal style.

"See…" Kabuto looks at her open her eyes. The smell of water lilies engulfs him again and he finds his face inching towards Zasha's face slowly. Right as he's about to kiss Zasha the sound of thunder is heard off in the distance. He pulls away quickly and looks off at the distance and doesn't notice Zasha jump in fright. He sets her down. "The quicker we get back, the better." He says and rushes out of town. Zasha follows quickly behind him.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Leader opens his eyes. "Well than Kakuzu… " Leader looks like his thinking cause he closed his eyes again. "Only way you can know what you said is true is to get her back here. The only way I find possible to get her here again is for the person she liked, likes, loves, or loved to find her and try and bring her back. Whom did she like?" he asks. Everyone is silent. Leader looks annoyed. "Come on, she's been surrounded by men for several months now, she's bound to have gotten at least a crush on one of you…" Leader says with a long sigh.

Kisame answers Leader. "Deidara would be my guess…" he gets a perverted sly smile on his face. "I caught them asleep together in bed last month" he gives a perverted style laugh. Everyone faces Deidara with an 'oh really?' look on their faces. Deidara's face becomes red and at first he's embarrassed, then sad, than anger finally seeps in. He stands up and slams his fist on the table.

"I didn't sleep with her Kisame! Zasha has a pathological fear of thunderstorms! What you saw Kisame was her sleeping with me yes, but she was only there cause there was no other way to keep her calm with out waking up the whole base!" Deidara slams his hand on the table again and points at Hidan and glares at him. "Hidan is who she likes!"

Everyone just looked at Deidara with a blank emotionless look on their faces. Kisame speaks up.

"So she's still a virgin?" he asks.

"YES!" Deidara yells and he nearly attacks Kisame but Sasori holds him back with charka strings "WHATS UP WITH THE QUESTION YOU PERVERT!" he yells trying to break free from the charka strings that were slowly forcing him to sit back down.

Hidan seemed deep in thought, despite the yelling between Kisame and Deidara. He hadn't thought Zasha liked him. They had their moments but they were just accidents. His mind wanders to when Zasha first started walking around after her wound.

Flash back 

_Kakuzu and Hidan come back from a mission. _

"_Your late!" Kisame chuckles while swirling a bottle of sake in his left hand. _

"_Sorry, we would have been here sooner if Hidan wouldn't take forever with his prayers and long speeches," Kakuzu complains. "We got the money though"_

"_Money is the straight path to hell." Hidan grumbles._

"_Like to hear you say that if you were head of Akatsuki fanciness!" Kakuzu snaps at Hidan. _

"_Yeah, we're all going to hell in a hand basket Hidan, you shouldn't waste your time with praying!" Kisame scowls. _

_Deidara starts to laugh and other people begin to gang up on Hidan. _

"…_I… think that's great…" a tiny voice comes out from the hall. Everyone turns their attention to a Kunoichi that was leaning against the wall gripping on to her waist. Deidara quickly runs over to her to make sure she was all right. This was the first time she actually spoke with out being spoken to since the day she was found. _

"_What's great?" Zetsu asks._

"_That… Hidan is so religious…" Zasha smiles and Hidan blushes a little. "You kill and do bad things but… your still concerned if you go to heaven or not… I … respect that…" Zasha's eyes are soft as she says this and Hidan turns his head to hide his deep blush. _

_End flash back_

"Hidan…" a voice breaks through Hidan's mind bringing him to reality.

"Hn?" he looks at who was talking to him. "What?" he looks at Leader.

"You weren't paying attention… I don't like to repeat myself so ask Deidara about your mission when your in the mood to pay attention." Leader stands up and leaves the base.

Hidan blinks and looks at Deidara. "What?"

"Me and you are partners for this mission. We have to bring Zasha kun back yeah" Deidara huffs and leaves the room along with everyone else, leaving Hidan alone in the room.

"….Zasha…" Hidan repeats her name over and over in his mind. He felt an odd feeling in the pit off his stomach.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ah, well here's chapter 3! I made it longer then the other chapters since I didn't update last Saturday because of the move. Just to let you all know, this is my schedule for writing each chapter.

Sunday: relax Monday: Start writing the new chapter. Tuesday: finish chapter and send to Lelia for editing. Wed-Friday: wait for lelia to get a chance to read and give me a proper review. Saturday: edit what needs editing and send story to lelia. She gives me thumbs up to post it.

So look every Saturday for a chapter, if I don't post one on a Saturday wait till next Saturday or maybe Sunday.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4   
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, cause if I did, it'd be Shojo beat.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Orochimaru walks towards the entrance of the hide out. He looks outside at the heavy rain that was coming down. He could hear thunder in the distance and began to worry what was taking Kabuto and Zasha such a long time to get back. Suddenly Kabuto runs through the entrance carrying a trembling Zasha in his arms.  
"What happened?" Orochimaru asks. Worry begins to drown in him seeing Zasha like that but he kept a calm collected look to his face.  
"We were headed back and it began to rain. Zasha started going faster and suddenly there was some thunder heard and suddenly just frozen and began to shake…." Kabuto answers. Orochimaru tries to take Zasha from Kabuto's arms but when he does the sound of thunder is heard and Zasha screams and wraps her arms around Kabuto not letting him go.  
"It would appear she does not want you to let her go," Orochimaru gives him a deadly glare. "You two seem closer than this morning…"

"Eh heh…" Kabuto gives a nervous laugh. "What should we do with her?" Kabuto asks.  
"Leave her in my room." Orochimaru sighs. Kabuto nods and walks down the long cold stone halls towards Orochimaru's room. He walks into a large room and candles lit everywhere and a large bookshelf and a small bed that seemed to be lost in the room. Next to the bed was a nightstand with books, papers, and scrolls placed neatly on it.

He sets Zasha on the bed… well tries to. When he tries to let go of her she won't let go of his neck. "Come on Zasha, your gonna get me in trouble, let go…" Kabuto tries to gently push her away but as the sound of thunder continues Zasha's grip on Kabuto gets tighter. He lets out a sigh and sits on the bed with her. She leans against him digging her head in his chest. He runs his hand through her hair trying to calm her down. "Don't worry its just noise…" Kabuto sighs and hums something softly to Zasha. Zasha's body soon stops shaking and she falls asleep. When she's asleep Kabuto gets up gently and adjusts her so that she's sleeping normally on the bed. He leaves the room and shuts the door. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

Deidara slowly wakes up to the sunrise. He rubs his eyes and yawns and stretches. He hated sleeping on the floor cause it made his backache but they hadn't come across any towns on the way to Orochimaru's hide out. "Hidan… wake up…" Deidara says shaking him to wake him up. Hidan stays asleep.  
"…Zasha…" Hidan says in his sleep. Deidara's eyebrow twitches. He wonders what he was dreaming about and soon anger controls his actions. He forms a small clay spider and throws it at Hidan and backs away. The spider lies next to Hidan.  
"Here's you wake up call yeah!" Deidara does some seals and the spider explodes. Hidan flies to the side some distance.  
"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Hidan yells fully awake.  
"I told you to wake up!" Deidara fumes.

"Dude, you just woke me up from a really nice dream… Zasha was in it… and I think you were too…" Hidan rubs his head. He had a horrid headache now.  
"I don't even want to know yeah," Deidara scowls as he walks off with Hidan. 

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha wakes up to some rays of light hitting her face. She sits up slowly and scans around the room. She looks at a chair next to her bed and sees Orochimaru sleeping in it. She yawns a little and stretches a bit. When she gets out of the bed Orochimaru's eyes open and he looks at her. She didn't notice him open his eyes and when she places her hand on the doorknob to sneak out of the room Orochimaru opens his mouth to speak. "Stay." He says calmly. Zasha jumps a little and looks at Orochimaru with a questionable look on her face. Orochimaru quickly answers the question going through her head. "No, I've been awake for sometime…" he sighs and sits up straight in the chair. "Sit… we need to have a talk." He says coldly. A shiver runs down Zasha's spine and she quickly obeys his order and sits on the bed and looks at him a bit oddly.

"Yes?" Zasha asks.

"I'd like for you to tell me about your past…" Orochimaru looks her in the eyes.

"My past?" Zasha blinks.

"Yes, like who did you grow up with and what inspired you to be a ninja, among other things." Orochimaru looks at her with a calm look and passive eyes.

Zasha looked hesitant at first, like she was thinking about telling him or not but soon figured that in order to get a better relationship with her father she'd have to tell him at some point. "Alright, I don't really remember much about mom… she died when I was five."

"I was told she died nineteen years ago from the attack of Hachibi." Orochimaru questions.

"She did die at the attack of the Hachibi…" Zasha looks down.

"Then, that would make you older than nineteen wouldn't it?" Orochimaru asks.

"No, I'm nineteen." Zasha shakes her head.

"How is that possible then…" Orochimaru gives her a spectacle look. "From records, the attack of the Hachibi happed nineteen years ago and the only survivor was an infant with the corpses of the dead parents around her." Orochimaru crosses his arms.

"My aunt Yang asked that the records of the Hachibi attack be modified for my protection." Zasha looks down.

"Why?" Orochimaru recognized the name Yang but couldn't think of who it was at the moment.

"Because, my mother had an affair… everyone had suspected she did but know one could really know if she did or not till I turned five." Zasha looks uncomfortable talking about it.

"Why till you were five?" Orochimaru asks

"If you come from the Hope clan, everyone has pale red eyes and aqua green hair. When a child is first born they have aqua green hair but if their biological father was not of the Hope clan then when a child becomes five years of age, their hair starts to change to a periwinkle gray. When that happens the mother and child are killed because the child is considered bad blood and the mother brings disgrace to their parents and betrothed spouse until they are killed as well. Usually these things are kept off records for private reasons but because the day my mother was killed was the same day as the Hachibi attack her death had to put into records and my aunt knew that they'd put death by husband unless she got them to change the records. Because if someone outside the Hope were to know then it brings disgrace back to the parents and betrothed spouse." Zasha explains. "Then shortly after that the Waterfall Village made a law stating that the Hachibi attack was not allowed to be mentioned anywhere in the village or by its villagers to keep curiosity of the incident at a minimum.

"How well do you remember the death of Kimiko?" Orochimaru asks.

"Like it was yesterday… I'll never be able to get it out of my mind…" Zasha sighs.

"Please tell me…" Orochimaru asks and sees Zasha nod her head.

Flash Back 

_A small five-year-old Zasha sits in her room coloring in a coloring book. The sound of thunder off in the distance and rain pelting the window has her humming happily and her long periwinkle gray hair is sprayed everywhere in an angelic fashion. When she reaches for a pink crayon to finish coloring a picture with it break on her. She hears the front door of the house open and figures it's her dad that's come home. She crawls out of bed and runs with wobbly legs over to greet him. "Daddy!" she cheers running towards the living room. She sees her dad holding up a katana towards her mom._

"_Mommy!" Zasha cries out and the woman looks towards Zasha with fear in her eyes._

_The father turns his head towards Zasha and his face is cold and dark. He lowers the katana and walks over to Zasha._

"_Zasha! Run!" her mother yells._

_Zasha looks confused and suddenly she finds herself being lifted in the air by her hair and thrown to her mother._

"_I'll kill you both together!" he yells. There's a loud thunder sound that's heard and he raises his katana._

"_Mommy!" Zasha cries digging her head into her mother's chest and her mother wraps her arms defensively around Zasha and digs her face in her hair. Suddenly there's a shaking sound and the father gets knocked to the ground. _

"_Hachibi!" some one yells from outside. Zasha's father walks to the window to see what the commotion was about._

"_Zasha," her mother stands up pulling Zasha with her. "Come on lets run… don't let daddy tag you," she whispers so her husband wouldn't hear. _

_Zasha takes some wobbly steps forward and when she turns around to see if her mom is following she sees her father sticking the katana threw her gut. Tears begin to fall steadily down Zasha's eyes as she watches in horror as the life slowly leave her mothers eyes._

"_I'll be damned if you think I'll let the Hachibi kill you before I can Kimiko!" he growls. He pulls the katana out of her and Kimiko falls to the ground. She tries to get up little by little._

_The father walks towards Zasha and raises the katana and stabs it threw her and she falls to the ground. Her father kicks her towards her mother and leaves the house so that he can help get rid of Hachibi._

_Zasha begins to whimper silently as tears gush from her eyes. Kimiko does her best to sit up. She leans against the wall when she finally gets her back on the wall she looks at Zasha._

"_Zasha kun…" she coughs some blood in her hand. "Mommy is gonna do something, and when you get sleepy let sleep take you…" she says with a smile even though tears were running down her face. Zasha lets out a faint nod. She could feel darkness coming in and it scared her. Suddenly she feels her mother's hands on her stomach. Her hands are glowing and soon. The roof blows off the house and the sound of thunder is heard. The last thing Zasha sees are the eyes of the Hachibi staring at her. She feels her mother's pressure on her stomach become heavier._

"_I love you Zasha, and I'll always protect you…" are the last words Zasha hears before being taken by darkness._

"_Zasha…Zasha…" a familiar voices calls out to Zasha. She opens her eyes and looks towards in unfamiliar ceiling._

"…_M…o…m…m…y…" Zasha tilts her head and looks at a young woman with aqua green hair._

"_Kazoo! She's waking up! Get the doctor in here!" the woman yells at another man with aqua green hair. On the man's forehead she can sees a Rock Village forehead protector. The woman strokes her hand through Zasha's tangled hair. _

"_Sweetie, its me, Kimiko's big sister… aunty Yang… how are you feeling?" she asks._

"_Mo-mo-mommy…" Zasha repeats._

"_Mommy is dead Zasha sweetie…" Yang looks at Zasha with sad eyes. "You've been in the hospital for a week…" she watches as tears stain Zasha's flawless five-year-old face. _

"_Why… daddy… mommy… daddy…" Zasha's face is covered by fear._

"_Daddy is dead too… a bad animal came and killed him along with the Hope Clan near the waterfall village." Yang explains. When she goes to try and calm Zasha down a bit the doctor comes running in the room to take her vitals._

_End Flash back_

Zasha cups her hand over her mouth and lets out a silent sob. Orochimaru doesn't look at Zasha for the moment. He just stares off into space.

"Did she ever mention me?" Orochimaru asks finally coming back to reality.

"Once…" Zasha replies calming down a little.

"Really?" Orochimaru asks with curiosity drenched in his voice.

"A few days before the Hachibi attack, my mother was sitting outside the house looking at the night sky…" Zasha begins.

Flash back

Zasha walks outside and sees her mom sitting on the floor looking at the night sky. "Mommy?" Zasha calls out. Kimiko seems to come back from the fantasy world that she was in and looks at Zasha.

"Its late Zasha what are you doing up?" Kimiko asks.

"Mr. Magi Pokier wouldn't let me sleep…" Zasha motions to the stuffed bunny she was carrying.

"He wouldn't would he?" Kimiko smiles at her daughter.

"Yeah, you didn't tuck us in so Mr. Magi Pokier couldn't get to sleep," Zasha sits next to her mom. Her pajamas were big and baggy on her so she looked lost in her own clothes.

"Oh, my apologies to Mr. Magi Pokier but didn't daddy tuck you in?" Kimiko asks.

"No, he said that he didn't want to look at me at the moment… that he was really upset… he's been a Mr. Poopie head ever since my hair became a lighter color…" Zasha pouts.

"I'm sorry I didn't tuck you in Zasha, I've just been thinking of someone lately…" She sighs.

"Who?" Zasha asks. Her eyes are big and full of wonder.

"Well, I did something really bad before I married your father and because of it its gonna end my life but… I promise I won't let it ruin yours…" she smiles.

"What did you do mommy?"

"I feel in love with a man…" Kimiko sighs.

"Love? You love a man besides daddy?" Zasha asks.

"Yes, actually he's your daddy as well…" Kimiko smiles.

"What do you mean?" Zasha asks.

"You'll understand it when your older Zasha…come on lets tuck you in to bed so Mr. Magi Pokier can let you sleep" Kimiko smiles and picks Zasha up and heads back in the house.

End Flash Back

Zasha lets out a sigh and Orochimaru nods his head after listening to this. "We better go," he breaks the silence.

"Go where?" Zasha blinks.

"We change bases every 3 weeks, this base is one of my very few that are above ground. I'm sure the Akatsuki is probably looking for you so it'd be best to move quickly to a newer base." Orochimaru stands up and leaves the room. Zasha stands up and follows after him. Her mind drifts off to her days at the Akatsuki. "…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alright, crappy ending to this chapter… This week has been a huge mess and revealing some of Zasha's past was an even worse mess. -Swirls in eyes- I had to rewrite this chapter several times and I started to get scared that I wouldn't make it to the dead line. Lelia didn't OK the end when I sent this so that's why there are probably grammar mistakes galore and its kinda choppy, cause I didn't know how to end this chapter and she was gone all day and I needed to keep dead line otherwise I wouldn't sleep well tonight. I hope you enjoy the chapter cause it was a pain in the buttocks for me to get good. -Loves! - Isqi


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto! Cause if I did, I'd make sure to stress Kabuto isn't gay

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's your name?" A little girl with aqua green hair asks a twenty-year-old Orochimaru while clinging on to her older sister's leg.

"_I'm Orochimaru." He rolls his eyes not showing any interest in the little girl._

"_I guess congratulations are in order Ms. Yang" A twenty year old Tsunade squeals with joy._

"_No congratulations please…" Yang asks and looks at the little girl clung to her leg. "We have arranged marriages in our clan to keep it… pure blood I guess, but I wish it wasn't like that." She sighs. _

"_That sucks! I guess I'm lucky cause I have Dan," Tsunade does a dreamy sigh._

"_Alright, remember guys, this is a rank C mission to escort this woman and her sister to the Rock Village, then it becomes a rank B when taking the little girl back to the water fall village." Sarutobi reminds his pupils. _

"_Hai," they say in unison. _

_Yang walks ahead of them leading the way and the little girl stays behind walking next to Orochimaru looking up at him with big curious eyes._

"_You know its rude to stare," Orochimaru states to the little girl._

"_Sorry," the little girl says quickly and looks down at her feet. _

"_Orochimaru, don't be so mean to her, she's just a kid!" Tsunade scolds Orochimaru._

_Jiyara comes next to Orochimaru with a mischievous face. "Orochimaru has himself a little girl friend Tsunade," he teases._

_Tsunade giggles at Jiyara's comment and Orochimaru just glares at him. He looks at the little girl and sighs. _

"_What's your name little one?" he asks._

_The little girl looks back at Orochimaru with a happy smile. "Kimiko Hope!" she giggles._

Orochimaru was asleep in the new base and suddenly there's a loud knocking on the door that wakes him up. He sits up in his bed and looks at the door slightly annoyed. "What?" he hisses.

"Its time for training! You promised!" Sasuke calls through the door.

Orochimaru glares at the door that separated the Uchiha brat from his room and stands up. They had been in the new base for two weeks now and he had been busy training Sasuke the entire time. He rubs his head a little and thinks of the dream he just had. "…Kimiko…" he lets out a sigh and thinks about it.

"I'm waiting in the dojo!" Sasuke yells through the door. He didn't feel like waiting outside forever so he turns around and leaves.

Orochimaru stands up and heads to the door unable to shake the nostalgic dream out of his head. He walks down the hall and an image of the little girl in his dream comes to mind. Her bright smile burning into his thoughts. He tries to think of something else to get the dream out of his head but nothing seems to work. That bright happy smile burns through each thought like single star in the night sky.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walks down the hall and sees Kabuto walking out of his room. "Hey Kabuto…" Sasuke stops in front of Kabuto to have some small talk with Kabuto. He didn't normally like to have small talk but he figured Orochimaru would take a while getting out of his room when he heard Orochimaru mumble the name _Kimiko_.

"Hey Sasuke, something wrong?" Kabuto asks. "You look kind of out of it."

"I'm fine." Sasuke shrugs. "What are you up to?" he asks.

"Um… I was gonna go…" Kabuto pauses. "I was gonna go get some medicine for Orochimaru. I have to go Sasuke, I'll see you later today." Kabuto retreats off quickly before Sasuke could stop him.

"…" Sasuke closes his eyes and grins. _You're such a horrible liar Kabuto_. Lately Kabuto had been hanging around with Zasha. When ever he said Zasha's name around Kabuto he'd begin to blush and look like he was in another world. Sasuke arrives into the dojo and sits down and begins to wonder juts how close they were. They spent all their time together and it was rare to see them alone. They acted like they were attached to the hip. He couldn't see Kabuto ever in a relationship and in his opinion Zasha seemed too naive to put herself in such a position. He gets pulled out of his thoughts as Orochimaru walks into the dojo. "Finally…" he sighs and stands up.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha walks along the long halls of the new base. She liked the old one better since sunlight could be seen in it but the new one made her feel depressed. Orochimaru said it was forbidden for her to leave the hide out since he figured some of the Akatsuki were out looking for her and he didn't want to risk any type of conflict with them if they caught up to them. She begins to miss the warmth of sun light on her skin and becomes deep in thought. She was so busy thinking about the feeling of warm sunlight that she didn't notice some one creeping behind her. Suddenly one strong arm wraps around her waist and the other cups her mouth. She lets out a muffled scream.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara and Hidan walk silently through a forest. They had recently come across the old base Orochimaru was at but were to late in finding it since he had been long gone. They decide to sit down and take a break from walking.

"Damn, we're running out of options of were Orochimaru is yeah," Deidara grumbles.

"Maybe we should head back to the base," Hidan suggest. He was been unusually calm for the past couple hours.

"Hey you alright Hidan?" Deidara asks.

"What fuck is with that question! Of course I'm alright you moron!" Hidan snaps and Deidara flinches a little. He's about to speak but pauses when he hears voices not to far off.

"What the…?" He stands up and heads to the sound of the voices with Hidan following close behind.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto sets Zasha down on the forest floor and takes his hand off her mouth and braces himself for Zasha's yelling.

"WHAT THE FUCK KABUTO!" Zasha puts her hand over her heart. She was breathing heavily. "YOU SCARED THE SHIT ME!" she yells.

"Someone as delicate as you shouldn't use such a harsh tongue…" Kabuto laughs and pats her on the head like she's a child.

Zasha crosses her arms and pouts a little and Kabuto just laughs. "Why did you scare me like that? You didn't have to handle me so roughly…" Zasha pouts while rubbing her arms a little.

"Well, you seemed kind of down lately… I figured you wanted outside and if I said I was going to take you outside you would have done a loud shrilly cheer and Orochimaru would of come to investigate…" Kabuto shrugs.

"You just like to take advantage of me Kaby kun…" Zasha does a mischievous giggle.

"N-No!" Kabuto blushes. "S-Stop calling me that! Its annoying!"

"But I like calling you Kaby kun…" Zasha pouts.

"There's no winning with you is there?" Kabuto asks.

"You should of heard Kakuzu's nick name!" Zasha laughs. "I use to call him Stitches but then one day he chased me around the base trying to kill me…"

"How'd you get away?" Kabuto asks.

"Oh…" Zasha rubs the back of her head and tries to remember. "I hid behind Itachi donna…I think."

"Kakuzu shouldn't be scared of Itachi though…" Kabuto ponders.

"No, he isn't but they have respect for each other in their own sadistic way…" Zasha shrugs.

"Ah, hey Zasha… can I ask you a question?" Kabuto blushes and scratches the back of his head nervously.

"You just did!" Zasha laughs.

"No, a real one Zasha" Kabuto's face is a shade of pink now.

"Alright…" Zasha blinks. She notices Kabuto's face change colors and wonders to herself if Kabuto is getting sick.

"Well, I was wondering… if you go on … like a … date with me?" Kabuto blushes. He looks at the ground and is a bit nervous.

"Uh," Zasha's face turns red and she shuts her eyes tight like she's embarrassed. "W-Why?" she asks and mentally kicks herself.

"I-It was a stupid question never mind…" Kabuto sighs feeling rejected.

"Kabuto… " Zasha looks down and fiddles with her fingers nervously. "I …want to … but…" Zasha looks down.

"But…?" Kabuto asks.

"I-I..." she pauses and continues "W-What would Orochimaru say?" Zasha mumbles.

"Don't worry about him," Kabuto smiles. "He'll get over himself," he runs his hand through her hair and looks into her eyes now.

"…" Zasha bits her lip. She didn't like the sudden closeness between them. Something was holding her back and Kabuto could sense it.

"Please?" Kabuto asks again trying to get Zasha to open up a little more.

"F-Fine, just one date though…" Zasha turns her head to the side blushing still. A smile stretches across Kabuto's face.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Inside the hidden entrance of the waterfall village a blond kunoichi looks at her reflection in one of the many puddles found there. She lets a sigh escape her lips and then notices something in the water. She backs away and a brown haired Kunoichi swims out. She coughs out some water and grabs on to the edge and huffs and puffs a little.

"Why did we have to be born into a village that you gotta swim to get in and out of?" the brown haired kunoichi asks.

"Rui, what are you doing here? You know you're not strong enough to swim in and out with out help." The blond quickly helps her friend out of the water. "Infants are better swimmers than you!"

"Shibuki sama…" Rui runs her hand through her wet hair. "Shibuki sama got information on Zasha kun."

"That coward? How?" the blond blinks.

"Don't call him a coward Caicho!" Rui yells.

"What ever, live in your own reality like everyone else." Caicho shrugs. "What is the information her got?"

"He found out that Zasha kun joined the Akatsuki!" Rui yells and waves her arms frantically in the air. "We've lost our Zasha kun!" she cries.

"We lost her the day that pompous jerk Ryu came." Caicho rolls her eyes. "Plus I'm totally over her… when she left us she killed three of her fellow ANBU and her own sensei! She acts so pure and innocent but even you know she isn't." Caicho crosses her arms.

"Caicho…" Rui looks at Caicho. "Please… we have to find Zasha kun," tears roll down Rui's eyes.

"Damn! Your such a cry baby Rui!" Caicho scolds. "Fine! We'll go look for her but if we find her, don't think I won't try and kill that traitor!" Caicho's voice is drenched in venom.

"Hai!" Rui cheers up and stands up quickly.

"You wait here, I'll be back with some things…" Caicho dives into the puddle that leads to the waterfall village.

Rui looks at the water with a sad face as a memory of the day Zasha left comes to mind.

Flash back 

_Zasha runs down one of the alleys in the village. She has her katana out and her whip still tied around her waist. A woman with black hair and green eyes appears in front of Zasha. Behind her are Caicho and Rui._

"_Zasha, what are you doing?" The black haired woman yells._

"_Get out of my way Mitsu sensei!" Zasha yells at her. Her eyes are a demonic red and she holds out her katana like she's ready to fight. _

"_Zasha, this isn't like you… calm down!" Mitsu's voice sounds like a mother's voice._

"_Dammit! If you don't get out of my way I'll cut you down Mitsu!" Zasha doesn't treat her sensei with respect now._

"_Zasha kun!" Rui gasps. "Please stop, your scaring everyone!"_

"_Zasha, you have to calm down! What's gotten into you?" Caicho yells. "There was a fight in your house and the next thing anyone knows you running out and cause havoc! Stop before you kill someone!"_

"_Get out of my way!" Zasha yells. "I'm tired of these secrets! You all betrayed me for the last time!"_

"_Zasha kun," Rui begins but gets cut off by Zasha._

"_Don't start with me Rui!" she runs at them and swings her katana. Mitsu's eyes widen and falls to the floor due to the large wound caused by Zasha. _

"_Zasha! Have you gone mad? You just hit your own sensei!" Caicho yells._

"_I told her to get out of my way." Zasha says coldly and as she hops off as three ANBU run past Caicho and Rui as Zasha runs off quickly. _

End Flash back 

Rui sighs as she looks at her reflection. "What got into you that day Zasha kun…" she begins to cry again.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hidan is busy with one of his rituals. He has one of his weapons stabbed into his heart and lies in the center of an upside-down triangle with a circle around it. Deidara sits on a rock bored to tears.

Now I know how Kakuzu must feel one every mission he has with Hidan, yeah. He takes to long…and he shows no respect for art! The bastard.

Hidan takes the pole out of him and sits up.

"Finally, yeah!" Deidara yells.

"Shut up!" Hidan scowls _He's so annoying! Poor Sasori who has to put up with him all the time… _

"Ready to go now?" Deidara asks.

"Yeah" Hidan gets on his feet and begins to walk again.

Deidara rolls his eyes and follows behind Hidan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry that this is like over a week late. I can't keep a dead line now for personal reasons. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll tell you what this one gave me a headache to write. I love how it's going but it's a pain to get right. I'm not the best speller and my editor lelia always kicks me into plot holes and then laughs. But if it wasn't for her that this story would…. Well suck. So many thanks to her for making the chapter good! Well anyways, the biggest issue with this chapter was how old Kimiko is in the flash back and how old is Orochimaru. I had to put in to thought about how old they were and their age difference and then other 'hope clan' crap otherwise there would be some major plot holes there. Kimiko and Orochimaru about 10 years apart and in that flash back she's about 9 or 10 just for those of you who were wondering. Big age difference I know but hopefully it'll grow on you like it did me. I wasn't crazy about it either at first. Anyways, R&R please! –Isqi-


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto, -insert witty comment here-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke walks into the kitchen after training and showering. His mind wanders to Kabuto's appearance a little after was done training in the dojo with Orochimaru. He was a bit curious to why Kabuto wanted to speak with Orochimaru but kept to himself like usual. He comes back to reality as he finds himself falling to the floor. He looks at what made him fall and realizes he ran into Zasha. Her face was full of icing, as well as her shirt and there was cake all over him. The bandages that wrapped around from the knuckles to Zasha's shoulders, and the bandages around Zasha's waist were full of cake crumbs and it looked uncomfortable. He begins to take in Zasha's appearance. Her shirt was like some sort of thick material; similar to leather but seemed to have a softer texture. It was tight to the skin and ended just a little past her chest. The rest of her torso was wrapped in bandages. Her sleeves were a soft white fabric that hid some of the bandages that were wrapped on her arms. His eyes travel down to her brown mini skirt that matched the same material on her shirt. She also had leather boots that opened at the toes though like most ninja shoes do. The boots went all the way up to her upper thighs and the space between her mini skirt and boots were covered in bandages as well. He begins to wonder why she has so many on her until he realizes Zasha had been talking to him.

"Earth to Sasuke! Are you ok?" Zasha bends down to be eye level with Sasuke and holds out a towel.

"Hn," is all Sasuke replies taking the towel and standing up. He wipes the cake remains off of him.

"I'm sorry…" Zasha sweat drops. "I wasn't paying attention, I didn't realize you were in the kitchen…" she sighs a bit and runs her hand through her hair, not caring that she was getting icing now in her hair.

"What ever…" Sasuke turns his head away. He suddenly feels a hand on top of his head and he looks up at Zasha. He had grown through since he left Konoha but he was still short compared to everyone else.

"Your just as stubborn as your brother…" Zasha's eyes are closed at the moment "I know you probably hate him, according to Kisame san, you want to kill him… but I think that you shouldn't…"

"I'm an avenger… I will kill Itachi, you have no right to say anything." Sasuke glares at Zasha and smacks her hand away from his head. "Don't you dare ever compare me to him again either! You've never had to suffer seeing your parents die!"

"I've had to suffer watching myself slowly wither away…" Zasha's eyes look full of sadness. "Every night, since I was little in fact."

"…?" Sasuke gives Zasha a questioning look.

"Every night I relieve a memory that happened when I was five and every night I awake from it with the image of the Hachibi's eye glaring at me." Zasha plasters a smile on her face suddenly, which catches Sasuke off guard. "But, I guess your right… I shouldn't speak about things between you and your brother… just ignores me. I tend to ramble sometimes." Zasha stands up.

"…" Sasuke takes notice to the katana on Zasha's back. "You use a katana….?"

"Hm?" Zasha looks behind her at the hilt of her katana. "Oh, yes I do." She looks at him with a vacant expression. "Do you want me to teach you how to fight with one?"

"Like I'd let you teach me," Sasuke huffs. "Your clumsy and your not one of the bravest people I've met. I bet Sakura san is stronger than you" Sasuke rolls his eyes.

"You'd be surprised just how strong I am… when I joined the Akatsuki I was probably as strong as Tobi… since then Itachi started to train me and now my strength rivals almost that of Deidara." Zasha puts her hands on her hips. Suddenly she gets a devious grin on her face. "Who is this 'Sakura' anyhow?" she giggles mischievously.

"No one," Sasuke growls. "She just a girl."

"Just a girl?" Zasha runs behind Sasuke and her head rests on his shoulder and her eyes narrow. "Are you sure? If she was 'just a girl' you wouldn't have said her name."

"Just shut up, your annoying," Sasuke pushes Zasha away from him.

"Your no fun," Zasha pouts.

Sasuke looks at her with a cold emotionless face. "What is it that you want?" he huffs.

"Let me teach you how to fight with a katana." Zasha smiles.

Sasuke sighs in defeat. "Are you any good?"

"I suppose. Kisame san tells me I'm well balanced with a katana…" her voice trails off. "Then he bull dozes me to the ground during training…"

"Then no." Sasuke replies.

"PLEASE!" Zasha hugs on to Sasuke and he just lets out an annoyed sigh.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"What do you want Kabuto?" Orochimaru asks as he walks down the hallway speaking with Kabuto.

"I'd like to take Zasha on a date." Kabuto replies sternly.

"Then take her, why ask me?" Orochimaru scoffs.

"She is your child." Kabuto retorts.

"She's nineteen, she can take care of herself." Orochimaru rolls his eyes. "Its not like were that close that I'd be over protective of her Kabuto."

"You seem to be acting it, not letting her go out." Kabuto mumbles, while narrowing his eyes at Orochimaru.

"That's a different story, the Akatsuki isn't going to just let Zasha waltz away. The leader probably has some of the members searching for her. I just want to avoid conflict." Orochimaru answers.

"So, then its alright if I take her to that small town just a couple miles from here? It's a village of rouge ninja but it shouldn't be too bad." Kabuto questions

"Its…" Suddenly the image of a little girl with a bright smile comes to mind. He tries to shake it off then the image of the same girl at the age of probably mid twenties comes to mind, her smile burning threw his mind, he continues to try and ignore it but the women's smile burns threw and she ages slowly to early thirties and still looking lovely, but with a softer smile that still burned in his head.

"Orochimaru?" Kabuto gets concerned. "Do I need to get you some medication for pain?" he asks, thinking Orochimaru's current body is pulling some stress on him.

"No…" Orochimaru shakes his head and the image of the women holding a baby girl with a melancholy expression drifts to his head. "You can't…"

"What?" Kabuto blinks. "I can't get you medication?"

"No… you can't date Zasha." Orochimaru glares.

"B-But you said it was fine just a moment ago." Kabuto grimaces.

"I changed my mind." Orochimaru's eyes harden and then he heads towards his room and slams the door.

Kabuto sighs and walks off wondering what sparked Orochimaru's sudden mood change.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_"Who's the father of that child Kimiko?" Orochimaru demands at a 30 year old women. "Is she mine? Or that man you have to marry." Orochimaru glares at her._

_"She…his…I'm sorry Orochikun…" Kimiko hugs on to the infant Zasha who was sleeping in her arms. "She smells like water lilies…everyone says Ren would suite her perfectly for that… but" her voice trails off._

_"What's the child's name?" Orochimaru asks, a bit angry that the child wasn't his own._

_"One time in a letter when the man I was suppose to marry ten years ago died you said the name Zasha… and how you liked the sound of it." Kimiko looks at the infant. "So I named her that… I still love you Orochikun…" tears rolls down from her eyes and drop down. "I wish things weren't like this… why can't you just take me away to the sound? That way we can be together and I don't have to worry about my clan's ways anymore?" Kimiko tears up some more. She always asked him that, even on the night she devoted herself to him and he always gave her the same answer._

_"Because you still have a life here…if I were to have met you when you lost your first fiancée then I would say yes but I've known you longer than that. You'll live better here and not with me…" Orochimaru walks towards the crying Kimiko and tilts her head up and gently kisses her on the lips, then looks down at Zasha._

_"Is this good bye?" Kimiko asks hesitantly._

_"Yes…" Orochimaru turns away from her._

_"Then… good bye Orochikun…" Kimiko looks down at the baby as Orochimaru disappears. _**_I'm sorry I lied to you Orochikun… but she is yours…_ **

Orochimaru balls his fists and slams them against the cold stonewalls of his dark room at the memory. 'Why did you have to lie?' is the question that goes that races threw his mind. 'I would of taken you away if you just told the truth…' Orochimaru's head hangs low and he slumps down in the ground, half upset at Kimiko, half glad that he was able to make it to his room so no one could see him like this.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Deidara and Hidan find a rouge ninja town and decide to find an inn there to stay for the night. "How much money do you have, yeah?" Deidara asks.

Hidan looks at Deidara and rolls his eyes. "Money is the path to hell, I don't carry money on me."

Deidara lets an annoyed grunt out as he digs his hands threw his pockets and searches for money. When he pulls the contents of his pocket out he looks at them. He had some dried up clay, a button, some lint, and just enough yen to get one room. "I only have money for a room for me." Deidara replies. "Why do I have the feeling that the reason you don't have money is not because of Jashin, but because Kakuzu takes what ever money you get…"

Hidan turns his head to the side. Deidara hit it right on the mark. Kakuzu would often say Hidan was 'irresponsible' with money and take it saying it was Hidan's contribution to the Akatsuki's finances. "Shut the fuck up Deidara!" Hidan growls.

"Fine, what are we going to do about rooms then?" Deidara asks.

"Um… excuse me?" a women in her early twenties interrupts Deidara. She had brown hair and blue eyes and another women with blond hair and brown eyes stood behind her.

"Yeah?" Deidara glares at the girls. He noticed how the blonde's attitude was cold and vicious while the brunette's was shy and uneasy.

"Wai!" the brunette hides behind the blonde quickly as Deidara glares at him.

"Hey Hidan look at this, a couple rouge ninjas, probably still wet behind the ears, yeah." Deidara grins

Hidan rolls his eyes, not showing any care for them. "Does that mean I can use them as a sacrifice then?"

"Shut up you barbarian," the blonde puts her hand on the hilt of her sword. "We're not rouges, were searching for someone."

"You shouldn't be going around a rouge's village saying that, yeah." Deidara warns shoving his left hand into one of his clay pouches incase he would have to fight.

"You seem kinder than most of the ruffians here according to my friend here," the blonde responds. "We then couldn't help over hearing your money problem. Could we offer you a deal?"

"What is it?" Hidan grumbles.

"Help us out here in this town for the night and we'll pay your rooms for the night and treat you to some dinner." The blonde answers.

"Fuck no! Lets kill them Deidara." Hidan growls.

Deidara shakes his head. "Its just one night, plus we'll get some food and a good nights sleep then we can keep searching for _her_ tomorrow with recharged batteries, yeah" Deidara speaks, thinking mainly of his empty stomach and slight head ache from lack of good food and ruff nights of sleep.

"Whatever!" Hidan grumbles, annoyance evident in his voice.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha sits in her room after the shower she took earlier. It was early evening she guessed, hard to tell underground, and she wore a simple kimono since she had her other clothes drying after cleaning them from the cake frosting on them. As she reaches for a book to read a knock is heard. Zasha sighs and walks to the door and opens it to reveal Kabuto standing there.

"Kaby kun?" Zasha tilts her head to the side.

"Come on lets go on a date." Kabuto smiles.

"Orochimaru said it was alright?" Zasha asks.

"Yeah." He lies.

"Um… alright…?" Zasha shrugs and follows Kabuto as he grabs her hand and heads towards the exit of the hide out heading towards the rouge town near by.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-phew- So sorry this chapter took forever to write. I got into a huge writers block and then when I broke free from it I didn't get a chance to write quickly cause I got put in the hospital because of my legs. I'll tell you this, this chapter took forever to finish, and hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter much more quickly. But it seems Kabuto is defying Orochimaru, and everyone who's looking for Zasha are grouped up in the rouge town…. Or is that everyone? Find out in the next chapter! Loves! –Isqi-


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto. Get it! Got it! Good! Stop asking –sulks in corner-

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru was headed to his room when he sees Sasuke walking down the hall.

"Sasuke, have you seen Zasha?" Orochimaru asks.

"No," Sasuke has a stoic expression.

"Odd…" Orochimaru shrugs.

"Something wrong?" Sasuke asks, keeping his stoic appearance.

"She usually comes to say good night before she heads to bed…" Orochimaru figured she was asleep already.

"She's probably tired…" Sasuke shrugs and walks past his sensi.

Orochimaru places his hand on the door to his room and debates on whether or not to check on Zasha. Something in his gut told him something wasn't right at the moment.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto and Zasha walk into the rogue village. Kabuto seemed slightly relaxed, as Zasha seemed somewhat perplexed.

"Something wrong Zasha kun?" Kabuto looks down at her.

"Eh," Zasha pauses for a little. "I really try to stay away from towns like this…." She sighs.

"Why?" Kabuto asks and Zasha just narrows her eyes at him and leaves him with no answer to his question. He was about to push on the topic but a small growling noise is heard and Zasha wraps her hands around her stomach and blushes.

"Hungry?" Kabuto smirks.

"Yeah…" Zasha nods her head.

"Come on, let's go get something to eat?" Kabuto walks to find a place to eat.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Hidan and Deidara sit at a ramen shop with the two girls they struck the deal with. Currently Hidan and Deidara where having a hushed argument between them.

"I say we should just take their money and kill them… they'd make nice sacrifices to Jashin!" Hidan whispers in a harsh way towards Deidara.

"Shut the fuck up about Jashin! I couldn't give a rat's ass about him, we leave them be. If they ask anything about the organization, then we'll kill them, maybe they don't even know where Akatsuki." Deidara glares.

"You moron, we're wearing our Akatsuki cloaks, only a moron wouldn't know who we are." Hidan retorts.

As Hidan and Deidara are having their little argument the blonde and brunette are currently having an argument of their own.

"We should just arrest them and take them to the waterfall village, your plan is idiotic Rui," Caicho growls.

"No Caicho, you've always been high of yourself, and everyone knows you where threatened by Zasha kun because she was the only one in our class that was stronger than you, kunoichi wise… this isn't chunnin exams, hell this isn't Anbu exams Caicho, these guys are Akatsuki, we have to play that we know nothing of their organization!" Rui explains in a low barely audible whisper.

"Only a moronic genin still wet behind the ears wouldn't know who the Akatsuki is! They're in every bingo book around…" Caicho reminds Rui in a harsh whisper.

"Well, we'll have to play moronic now don't we? If they feel us as a threat they will no hesitate to kill us. Just fighting one alone is stronger than both of use combined," Rui whispers.

Caicho is about to answer but then realizes there is an awkward silence around the ramen bar and Rui and Caicho glance at Deidara and Hidan whom are looking at them.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The blue haired ninth member of the Akatsuki walks along side of Leader. They seemed to be headed somewhere.

"Pein, where are we going?" the blue haired member asks. She was currently busy fixing the rose in her hair as she walks.

"Rock Village." The leader replies just walking ahead with out a second glance at the ninth member.

"Rock Village?" she looks at him. "What for?"

"Deidara and Hidan are taking to long to retrieve the kunoichi." Leader answers. "I think we might just have to help out a little…"

"What could help get her back to Akatsuki?" the woman asks with sarcasm in her voice.

"You forget, the clan from the Waterfall Village may be gone, but she still has family in the Rock." Leader continues to walk.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kabuto and Zasha sit at a BBQ house in the rogue town eating.

"Is something wrong?" Zasha looks at Kabuto. He had stopped eating for a little while and seemed focused on something.

"Your arms…" Kabuto looks at Zasha. "Are you injured?" he asks.

"What do you mean?" Zasha asks and eats some more meat.

"You always wear bandages on your arms and legs… I just thought use have it as a fashion statement like the other kunoichi's but…why are you wearing it with a kimono on?" he asks. "If you injured I can heal you Zasha kun." Kabuto looks at her.

"No… I'm not injured…" Zasha stops eating and puts her hands on her lap and twiddles around with her fingers.

"Then why are…" he begins but Zasha cuts him off.

"I just like the security feeling it gives me…" she looks down at her lap now.

"Security? From what?" Kabuto's eyebrows furrow.

"…" Zasha doesn't make eye contact with Kabuto.

Kabuto reaches for her hands but Zasha pulls away and slaps him across the face. Kabuto's eyes widen and his glasses fly off his face. He looks at Zasha in confusion and her eyes water up and she curls her hands to her chest.

"Its not any of your business…" Zasha runs out to the BBQ house and there are some hoots and hollers from the rogues that witness the event.

"Zasha!" Kabuto runs out after her. The owner of the BBQ shop begins to twitch. They didn't pay for their food.

"Someone better pay for that meal before some heads go flying." The owner growls at the remaining rogues in the room. And everyone tosses out money in fear of the owner.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru tosses and turns in his bed as he tries to fall asleep. He couldn't shake this feeling that he had. He felt like something was wrong but he didn't know what. He finally sits up in bed and runs his hand threw his hair. His amber eyes scan around the room and spots something sticking out of Zasha's old Akatsuki robe that he had taken when he brought her in to the sound. He gets out of bed and walks over to the robe and grabs what was sticking out of the pocket slightly. It was a small picture case. On the back of it was, what he guessed, was a picture from her genin days. Zasha's hair was short in the picture and her arms were around a brunette girl and a blonde. Behind her was a much older woman with long black hair and magnificent green eyes. He didn't put much thought to this one and flipped the picture case to the other side and looks at an old picture. It had some creases in it and a couple ripped edges but you could still tell what the picture was. It was of two women, both with aqua green hair and deep red eyes. The one to the right had her hair put up in a bun and the other had her hair down with some flowers in her hair. He recognized both of them. He sits down on the bed and looks at the picture more.

"Yang… Kimiko…" Orochimaru whispers and his mind begins to drift off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

30 years ago….

Sarutobi is busy waiting for his student to get to the Hokage Mountain. Orochimaru comes walking up. Like usual he was early. His hands where stuffed in his pockets and his vision was focused to the sky.

"Early like usual?" Sarutobi greets his favorite pupil.

"Where are the others…" Orochimaru answers. Sarutobi frowns at Orochimaru's behavior. Lately Orochimaru had been so distant with everyone.

"Don't worry Orochimaru san, I have a mission for the four of us." Sarutobi smiles.

"We're jonin now Sarutobi sensi… that's rare…" Orochimaru looks at Sarutobi.

"Just some bonding time." Sarutobi grins as Tsunade and Jiyara come up. Like usual Jiyara was hitting on Tsunade but she was just ignoring him.

"Tsunade, Jiyara. Good timing!" Sarutobi smiles at his other two pupils. "I was just about to tell Orochimaru about our mission."

"A mission?" Tsunade crosses her arm and ponders a bit on the subject.

"Tomorrow in the morning meet at the gates. Its an A ranked mission. Where escorting a noble woman and her sister from the waterfall village to the Rock Village for a wedding then bringing back the young child back to the waterfall." Sarutobi smiles.

"Why do we have to do it?" Jiyara points out. "Shouldn't ninjas from the waterfall village be escorting them? I mean we're not the only ninjas in the world."

"The waterfall village has always had short supply when it came to their ninjas, but that's mainly because the exact location of the Waterfall village is unknown to everyone but its villagers and because of their 'hero waters'…" Orochimaru points out to Jiyara.

"Even so, our village is a great distance from the water fall village so why us?" Tsunade asks.

"Well, the noble woman had to go to the cloud village for some reason. On their way back the noble woman's younger sister wanted to make a stop to Konoha before heading the Rock Village. Complications arised as they got here to Konoha and the Anbu that were escorting them were killed, if it wasn't for a small ANBU team from our village being close by the noble woman and her sister would be dead. They have asked if someone could please take them to the Rock Village now." Sarutobi informs them. "So be ready the gates at 9 am. We'll be leaving then."

"Yes sir," the three Sannin reply and Sarutobi dismisses them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes… I live!! Sorry, there have been family issues that came up and have kept me from writing. Also, I got a writers block and the first version of this chapter was so bad that my nee san made me scrape it when she was rereading it. Sorry for taking so long to get this chapter out. Hopefully I'll get the next one out sooner. –Isqi-


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Disclaimers: I think we've established that I do not own Naruto or any of the characters.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Orochimaru walks in a quick pace towards the gates in the morning. The morning didn't start very well, especially since for some reason he slept in. He curses himself inwardly for his lazy deed since it was rare for him to ever do that. In fact, he couldn't recall himself sleeping in so late before.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty is here!" Jiraiya teases as he sees Orochimaru get closer to the gate.

"Orochimaru, you're late. Are you feeling ill?" Sarutobi asks.

"No, I just felt like sleeping in." Orochimaru replies dully. He stuffs his hands in his pockets and looks at two girls with long aqua green hair. One of them had her hair pulled back in a bun and had a huge fan tied to her back and was fanning herself with a smaller hand fan. She was about Tsunade's age he guessed and then looked at the other girl that was just a child. She was fanning herself with a matching hand fan and had flowers adorning her hair. She looks over towards Orochimaru while the older one seemed to ignore Orochimaru's presence.

"What's your name?" the little girl asks Orochimaru while clinging on to her older sister's leg.

"I'm Orochimaru." He rolls his eyes not showing any interest in the little girl.

"I guess congratulations are in order, Ms. Yang" Tsunade squeals with joy, continuing her conversation with the older woman.

"No congratulations please…" Yang asks and looks at the little girl clung to her leg. "We have arranged marriages in our clan to keep it… pure blood I guess, but I wish it wasn't like that." She sighs.

"That sucks! I guess I'm lucky because I have Dan," Tsunade does a dreamy sigh.

"Alright, remember guys, this is a rank A mission to escort this woman and her sister to the Rock Village and back to the waterfall." Sarutobi reminds his pupils.

"Yes sir," they say in unison.

Yang walks ahead of them leading the way and the little girl stays behind walking next to Orochimaru looking up at him with big curious eyes.

"You know it's rude to stare," Orochimaru states to the little girl.

"Sorry," the little girl says quickly and looks down at her feet.

"Orochimaru, don't be so mean to her, she's just a kid!" Tsunade scolds Orochimaru.

Jiraiya comes next to Orochimaru with a mischievous face. "Orochimaru has himself a little girl friend Tsunade," he teases.

Tsunade giggles at Jiraiya's comment and Orochimaru just glares at him. He looks at the little girl and sighs.

"What's your name little one?" he asks.

The little girl looks back at Orochimaru with a happy smile. "Kimiko Hope!" she giggles.

"Hn," is all Orochimaru replies as a silence falls in the group.

"Hey my sister taught me a cool trick! Want to see it Mr. Orochikun?" Kimiko giggles.

Orochimaru looks at the girl. "It's Orochimaru, not Mr. Orochikun."

"Aw Mr. Orochikun don't be sour!" Jiraiya teases and earns a punch in the side from Orochimaru.

"Please Mr. Orochikun; don't you want to see my trick?" Kimiko presses, ignoring Orochimaru's scowl to his new nickname.

"Do I have a choice?" he glares.

"Um…no?" she grins sheepishly.

"Kimiko!" Yang grabs Kimiko's wrist. "Don't bother our escorts." She scolds and Kimiko pouts.

"Aw, I wanted to see her trick." Tsunade chimes in so the little girl wouldn't pout so much.

"Yay!" Kimiko worms out of Yang's grasp and skips over to Tsunade and holds up her pinky. "I can control plants with this finger!" she giggles.

"Really?" Tsunade pretends to act surprised by the girl, though she figured it was probably a ninjutsu of some sort. "Let me see." She smiles.

"Alright!" Kimiko focuses on her hands and begins to do some hand seals, "Boar, Dog, Hare, Ram…" Kimiko was focused on her hand seals. "Root Control." She giggles and a small root comes from the ground and she holds out her pinky and moves the root around with her charka.

"Aren't you talented?" Tsunade claps her hands in appraisal to the girl's act.

Kimiko gives a foxy grin towards Tsunade. "Thank you!" she looks over at Orochimaru. "What do you think of it Mr. Orochikun?"

"Its cute I guess," Orochimaru shrugs. He didn't really care about the girl's trick only that he'd be back home in two weeks continuing his plans. Little did Orochimaru know… that was the worst thing he could ever say to the young child. She quickly walks next to Orochimaru and banters on and on about idle and useless things. He could hear in front of him Jiraiya making less than witty remarks to how Kimiko had taken a liking to him.

Orochimaru trudges along… desperate to get this mission over with so he could be rid of the pest.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

1 week later….

It was late at night as the group finally reached the waterfall. The wedding ceremony in the Rock had been tiresome for Orochimaru since Kimiko just refused to be with children her age and continued to either throw things at her sister's husband, cling to her sisters leg, or chatter continuously to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was slightly upset that Yang wouldn't accompany them back to the waterfall because Yang kept Kimiko quite when she started to really get on his nerves. Currently at the moment Tsunade was walking ahead of the group and Sarutobi was at the back as Jiraiya walked next to Orochimaru. Orochimaru was holding a sleeping Kimiko bridal style as he continued along. After what seemed to be forever in Orochimaru's head they arrive to a giant waterfall where one of the waterfall ninja were waiting for them. .

"Thank you so much for your troubles…" the ninja smiles as she takes the sleeping child from Orochimaru.

"It was fun," Tsunade smiles. "It was a much more laid back mission than the ones we've been getting lately."

"Yeah," Jiraiya agrees then looks at Orochimaru with a sinister smirk. "Right Mr. Orochikun?" he copies Kimiko's voice best he could, just to mess with his friend.

Orochimaru gives Jiraiya a sharp glare but stays silent.

Kimiko woke up when she heard a lot of talking and rubs one eye lazily. "Mr. Orochikun?" she asks sleepily.

"What?" Orochimaru asks with a slightly irritated tone to his voice.

"Will you write?" she asks sleepily. Obviously a normal person wouldn't remember if Orochimaru said yes or no since she was so sleepy at the moment so Orochimaru lies.

"Sure." He stuffs his hands in his pockets idly. He watches as Kimiko's eyes close slowly and she drifts back to sleep in the other ninja's arms whispering a soft 'good bye'.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

20 years later…

Orochimaru walks through a forest. Currently, though he would never admit it to anyone, he was lost. He was supposed to be going to meet with Itachi. This was going to be his final attempt on the Uchiha genius of stealing his eyes. He feels something wrap around his feet and quickly pulls out a kunai and looks down at his feet quickly. There were roots around his ankles with metal incasing them. He looks up in a bored fashion. He spots a girl somewhere in her mid to late twenties standing in a tree. He couldn't see her face really because she wore an ANBU mask on her face but he could tell it was female from the curves of her body, even if the curves weren't much to begin with. Her hair though… was aqua green. Immediately he knows it's someone from the Hope clan and remembers one of his more annoying missions from a long time ago. He remembered he promised to write that little girl but he never did.

"Halt!" the Anbu woman stares down at him.

"It doesn't seem like I have a choice now does it." Orochimaru says boredly. He didn't see her as a threat at all. If he wanted to he could kill her at that moment but he decided just to see how things pan out. Maybe he could get a direction to the Rice Country. He already figured out he was in the Waterfall Country just by the Anbu's mask.

"Mr. Orochikun…" the Anbu says. Orochimaru couldn't tell what the tone of her voice was and not being able to see her facial expressions made it a bit harder.

"Kimiko Hope… I see you've grown…" Orochimaru replies, in a nonchalant fashion. He watches as the Anbu takes her mask off and sees something he wasn't expecting to see… tears?

"Mr. Orochikun!" she jumps down and then suddenly slaps him.

Orochimaru glares at her. "What?" he hisses.

"You promised you'd write!" Kimiko yells at him.

"I promised what?" He grins at her.

"You promised you'd write me when you brought me home!!!" Kimiko wails her arms about like a silly kid.

"I remember promising no such thing." Orochimaru lies then smirks at Kimiko. "An Anbu should not act like such a kid…"

Kimiko crosses her arms and glares at Orochimaru. "I'm not an Anbu. I'm just wearing a this for a festival." She huffs.

Orochimaru rolls his eyes slightly. "Let me go and point me in the way of Rice."

"Why should I?" Kimiko crosses her arms stubbornly. "All I wanted was a letter…"

Orochimaru sighs. "I'll write you this time, just let me go!" Orochimaru pulls at the roots trying to free himself. He pulls out a kunai and tries to cut it but the metal casing wouldn't allow that.

"Orochikun…" Kimiko looks down. "Do you mean it…? Really?"

Orochimaru huffs. "Sure."

Kimiko looks down and her bangs hide her eyes as tears runs down her face. The roots sunk back in to the ground and Orochimaru was able to walk. He would of just killed her then or just ran off now but something in the back of his mind was telling him to make her stop crying. Was it … guilt? No. Orochimaru quickly got rid of that idea and concluded that it must be a piece of Jiraiya or Tsunade that sunk into him. He walks over to Kimiko and pats her head.

"Stop crying…" Orochimaru says in an awkward manner. He tries to remember the marriage age for her clan. Usually around the age of 18. She should be around 30 since the last time they met she was 10. "Your husband will question why your face is red." He adds to see if that can calm her down.

"I don't have one…" she rubs her eyes. "I'm considered unlucky cause every guy that asks for my hand dies three days later…"

Orochimaru rubs his head. _I should just leave…_ He turns to walk away but Kimiko grabs on to the sleeve of Orochimaru's Akatsuki robe.

"Can't I be yours?" She asks through teary eyes. She looks at Orochimaru turn away. "Please…"

Orochimaru was becoming annoyed by her and turns around. "You have no idea what I'm capable of. I could kill you right here and now if I wanted to." He glares at her.

"Then do it… nothing stopping you…" Kimiko looks at him. Orochimaru did not want to be proven wrong to a girl so he grabs her neck and lifts her up with ease and begins to chock her. Kimiko weakly pulls at his wrist trying to get him to stop. Something hit Orochimaru the moment he saw the life leaving her eyes and he suddenly lets go of her and scowls at her. "I'll write you in a week…" he turns and leaves a confused Kimiko behind.

Later that night after Orochimaru failed at getting the sharigan he sits in a hotel room bandaging up his lost hand. He looks at the desk in the corner of the room and sighs and walks over and begins to write that letter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_Dear Orochikun,_

_Its been two years since we've started writing and I find it nice that you come and seem me every now and then but… my clan's council finally found me a husband and want me to marry by the end of the week. By the time you get this I'm afraid that all letters between us will be monitored so I'll have to stop… please try to understand I love you more than the man I must see at the alter… I'm sorry._

_Love,_

_Kimiko_

Orochimaru crumbles up the letter sent to him by Kimiko and throws it in the trash. He grabs some things and heads out of his Sound Base. His destination… the woods outside of the Waterfall Village.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Kimiko was busy walking through the forest trying to clear her head. She had been married now for over a week. She didn't care for the man she was with at all. He was stubborn and over possessive about things.

"Kimiko…" a voice breaks through her thoughts and she turns around to see Orochimaru.

"Orochikun!" she jumps up and hugs him.

"…" Orochimaru hugs on to her like this was the last hug he'll ever get in his life.

Kimiko buries her face in Orochimaru's chest as she begins to cry. Orochimaru never cared for her tears to begin with she he lifts up her chin and kisses her passionately. Kimiko hands when into Orochimaru's black hair and they broke apart shortly after. He brings his mouth to her ear and whispers softly. "Can I keep you tonight…?"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Present Time…

Orochimaru wakes up from his dreams and looks around the room slightly alarmed. _Of all times for a memory like that to come back…._ Orochimaru grits his teeth in frustration and lets out an annoyed sigh. "Dammit it all…" these were memories Orochimaru would of preferred to never remember in the long run.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha was pushing her way through the crowd trying to get away from Kabuto.

"Zasha!" Kabuto yells as he tries to catch up with her, shoving past anyone in his way. He finally catches up to her and slams her against a near by wall and pins her hands above her head.

Zasha's eyes grew wide, similar to those of a deer caught in head lights. Kabuto wasn't really paying attention to how close he was to Zasha. With the hand that wasn't pinning her hands above her head he caresses her cheek trying to get her to calm down.

"Zasha…" Kabuto looks at her. "Calm down, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry…" he found his face coming closer to hers.

"K-Kab….uto…" Zasha's breath becomes slightly erratic and her face begins to turn red.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

BAM! I LIVE!!! Sorry I took so long. My computer became the devil's child on me and was deleting everything on my computer. My dad just recently reformatted my computer so no more problems.

This chapter in all pretty much peeved Nee san since she is a huge cannon stickler, which I respect about her, its why I asked her to help me with the story in the first place. I usually fight about things she suggests but in the end does as she says since she's correct and I know it but I wanted Kimiko and Orochimaru's past to have Orochimaru slightly out of character… I mean come on… its already out of character that he even fell in love to begin with. So any cannon sticklers out there, I'm sorry but this chapter had an oc Orochimaru. I tried to keep him in character as long as possible and the past will no longer go on since 'can I keep you' is basically the beginning of the creation of loveable Z kun and I'm not found of lemon scenes. Also I tried to leave cliff hanger. Will Kabuto kiss Zasha??? Will the waterfall ninja find them, or the Akatsuki or will they leave with out any of them noticing? Find out next chapter.

Isqi


	9. Chapter 9 READ THE AUTHOR NOTES!

Chapter 8

Chapter 9

--

Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or its characters, Warning: make out scene at the beginning,

--

Kabuto's lips mold into Zasha's and his free hand positions her head to a better angle for him. Her could feel Zasha's body squirming around trying to get out so he pulls away. "Zasha…"

"N-no…" Zasha looks at Kabuto with absolute fear in her eyes. "S-Stop…"

Kabuto looks at Zasha, "No, you stop." Kabuto looks at Zasha's terrified expression turn to confusion. "If you don't want me to do these things, don't be near me…" he presses his forehead against her own and closes his eyes and blushes. "I love you and I can't just stand by idly, I want to hold you close every time I see you. When I'm alone I feel so fake, I'm a spy. I have no real identity but when I'm around you, I feel don't feel so fake. I don't want to ever lose you to anyone."

Zasha looks up at Kabuto in shock. "K-Kab.." Zasha is silenced when Kabuto kisses her again. His tongue passes against her bottom lip, asking for entrance. Zasha opens just a little, and hesitantly and Kabuto quickly deepens the kiss. He finally releases her hands and they fall down and wrap around Kabuto's neck. He puts his hands and either side of her head. Any on lookers would already have trouble seeing who Kabuto was with since the shadow of the building was hiding Zasha's face. He finally breaks away for air.

Zasha looks at Kabuto, slightly dazed.

"Do you love me too Zasha…?" Kabuto blushes.

"Y-Yes…" Zasha leans forward and kisses Kabuto's neck. The way she closed her eyes made her eye lashes tickle Kabuto and he cranes his neck to give Zasha more room.

"Did you have to scare them off yeah?" a familiar voice rings out through the crowd

Zasha pulls away slightly when she hears the voice. Kabuto was not really paying attention and kisses at her junction between her jaw and throat.

"What the hell… I just said the brunette would make a nice sacrifice…." Another familiar voice grumbles.

Zasha pushes Kabuto a bit and he gives her a questioning look. "What?" Kabuto asks and he puts his hands on her waist.  
"I hear Deidara and Hidan…" Zasha whispers and Kabuto pauses and could hear them quarreling with each other not to far away and takes Zasha by the hand and drags her away.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Sasuke walks outside of the base for some fresh air. He stayed at the entrance since it was raining at the moment and sees two figures coming in the distance so he pulls out a kunai and hides with in the entrance's shadows. He waits patiently till the figures come close and then he jumps out and puts a kunai to one of their necks, only to be met with a kunai to his own neck as well. His eyes narrow and a sneer covers his face. "Where the hell have you two been?"

"Why should you care?" Kabuto puts his kunai back in its holder when Sasuke puts his back as well.

Sasuke rolls his eyes stubbornly and ignores the question. "I'm heading off to bed, its late…" he walks off.

"Don't forget you have katana practice with me tomorrow Sasuke kun." Zasha walks in the cover of the entrance and wrings her hair out from all the rain that was soaked in it.

Sasuke just grunts in acknowledgement and continues to walk into the darkness of the base.

Kabuto looks over, "He wants you to train him?" he asks in slight disbelief.

"More like I annoyed him till he let me…" Zasha snickers slightly.

Kabuto sighs a bit and heads down the into the base to get dry clothing on.

Zasha stares out into the sky when Kabuto leaves. "…" she turns and heads back into the base.

Two ninja were hiding a fair distance away from Orochimaru's base. "I thought Zasha left with Akatsuki…" the brunette known as Rui whispers to her team mate as she works on concealing both hers and her team mate's chakra.

"I'm not sure… we should go right now and grab her…" the blond known as Caicho tenses a bit.

"We should wait for Ryu to meet up with us. He wanted to help out. Right now we can get this close with out being noticed because of this rain. We better head down wind as soon as possible…"

Caicho lets out a disgruntled sigh but nods in agreement and the two run off.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Orochimaru walks down the halls as it begins to thunder and opens the door to Zasha's room. He stiffens slightly when he doesn't see anyone there. He looks around a bit then hears giggling off in the distance. He turns and heads straight towards Kabuto's room. Before he opens the door he pauses. "…"

"Neeeee… its too big…" he could hear Zasha whining.

"Relax, let me put it in…" he could hear Kabuto saying gently.

Zasha lets out a bit of a scream, "No, I told you!!"

Orochimaru gulps and then opens the door. "What's going on in here?" he asks as he looks at Zasha and Kabuto on the floor playing Tetris.

"Um… waiting for the storm to pass…?" Zasha blinks and looks at Orochimaru.

Orochimaru blinks slightly then coughs a bit. "I-I see… don't get to bed too late. Training early in the morning." He turns to leave, sighing slightly.

Kabuto looks over at Zasha then gets up. "Well I'm going to bed. Good night Zasha." He helps her up then a crackle of lighting sounds through the base and Zasha hugs on to Kabuto. "Or… just sleep in here tonight I guess.." Kabuto smiles and helps Zasha on the bed to go to sleep. He sat there next to her as she slept, just watching her breath in and out slowly. When he was positive that she was asleep he gingerly picks up her hand and unwraps the bandaging around her knuckles, as soon as an inch of the bandaging was gone he saw black marks tattooed into her skin. When he unwrapped her bandages to the wrist he saw there was a seal on her. He looks at all the bandaging she had. "What is this…?" he hears her moan in her sleep and he wraps the bandaging back up and drifts to sleep.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Zasha snuggles into something. She wasn't quite sure what its was, just that it was big, plushy, and warm. She was still pretty tired so she didn't want to open her eyes just yet. What ever she was snuggling into smelt nice. Like peppermint or something minty. She would of kept snuggling into it if she hadn't felt some pressure on her hip. She opens her eyes and sees Kabuto's hand resting on her hip as he slept. She could feel him pulling her as close as possible to him. Zasha's eye brow begins to twitch slightly at this.

Sasuke was walking down the hall, to go train with Orochimaru when he hears Zasha yelling at Kabuto. He shakes his head slightly and keeps on walking, as he entered the training area Zasha and Kabuto walk in. Zasha with an overly pissed off face and Kabuto with a grin, but he had his hand on a deep red hand mark on his face.

"Come on Sasuke." Zasha throws a wooden sword at him, which he catches easily.

"Wood?" Sasuke's eye brow twitches. "I thought you were teaching me to use a katana..." he had an annoyed look on his face.

"Yes. I'm gonna teach you the basics first." Zasha pulls out her katana, keeping it in its sheath.

"I could just copy it all." Sasuke huffs slightly. He wanted to strong as quickly as possible, in the midst of his thoughts Zasha slams her sheathed katana on his head.

"NO!" Zasha puts her hands on her hips stubbornly.

"What the hell!!" Sasuke looks at Zasha likes she's crazy.

"Your not going to cheat your way through this training!" Zasha glares. "What's the point of striving to be strong when all you do is copy other's hard work to gain that strength within a second. That is not the true way of a ninja."

Sasuke glares right back at Zasha, and activates his sharigan just to vex her. He truly hated this woman. "Fine then I'm leaving." He turns around and goes to leave.

Zasha's eye brow twitches and she pounces on Sasuke and the two roll on the floor punching and hitting each other.

Orochimaru walks in and blinks slightly, not really surprised by Zasha's behavior since she had a fiery nature to her to begin with but… more so that the usual cool, calm, and collect Sasuke was on the floor wrestling with Zasha like a five year old. "Do I even _want_ to know?" he asks, looking at Kabuto and glares slightly at seeing Kabuto with a slap mark on his face.

Kabuto pushes up his glasses and shakes his head. "No Lord Orochimaru…" he couldn't really believe his eyes about this, and probably should with hold any comments about him making drugs to make Sasuke stronger as well. She'd probably start hitting him, just as they started going out.

"Stop it you too…" Orochimaru growls out and Zasha and Sasuke pause from their fighting, Sasuke on top of her stretching out her mouth, and Zasha squeezing his cheeks. They just stare at Orochimaru, embarrassed then Sasuke just gets up and leaves in a bad mood.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A young girl, in her mid to late twenties, was busily picking up tea cups from a table and putting them on a tray. She wore a blue kimono and had aqua green hair that was tied neatly in a bun. She stands up and heads to the kitchen where an older women in her forties or fifties was making more tea. "Mom, I better start heading home to the little one." She smiles at her mother.

"I guess you should Suzume," the mother looks over at a picture and sighs slightly.

"Are you still thinking of that ill blooded girl…!" Suzume puts her hands on her hips. "I swear my cousin is the most irresponsible girl I have ever met!"

The mother frowns at her daughter, "Its not her fault she ran away, what would you have done in her position…?"

Suzume pauses for a moment, thinking her words over carefully before answering her mother. "Well I wouldn't go out and cause a riot like my cousin did, but I wouldn't be happy either I guess but its our duty as Hope clan to fulfill our duties and should not question them. Even if our duties follow death if it does not come to the clan leader's expectations." She crosses her arms defiantly.

"I swear… you sound just like your father…" the older woman sighs again. She couldn't believe the words coming out of her daughter's mouth. "Hurry home to your child." She dismisses her daughter, slightly disappointed in the answer she received from her.

"Mom…" Suzume pauses. "I didn't mean it like that… Zasha _is_ my cousin, regrettably enough. I was arranged to a man in the clan's council, maybe I can keep her safe if she returns…" she watches her mother's features soften a bit to that but she couldn't help but be blunt with her mother. "But I highly doubt she'd want to return to us so don't hold your breath," and with that she turns to leave. She notices there was some costumers still in the tea house and blinks slightly. One had blue hair and a paper rose in her hair while the other had red hair and way to many piercings. She shakes her head slightly. "Mom, costumers!" she calls out and leaves.

The two costumers exchange glances and the blue haired woman stands up and follows after Suzume while the red haired man stays behind, waiting for someone to get him tea.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

FINALLY!! Yes I live again!! I've been working extra hard on this and I have to be patient with my nee san since she's in college and can't always just go and slam the edit book at my head. Anyways, the part with Kabuto playing tetris, this was not written by me. NOW WAIT! Before you go 'slam here with the report button!' It was written by my friend Chrissy who has been bugging me to put a joke like that since chapter 2. I really don't like it and it would of never appeared if it weren't that she has heart problems and was going in for surgery. Her last one she almost died so I didn't want anything bad on my counicousness so I told her to write it down and I'd put it in the story for her. And yes, her surgery went fine. She had to go to ICU for a couple days but thats it.

And also, I drew pictures of Zasha. I'll be putting my DA link on my home page thingy but also putting it here. I tons of pictures on it. Mainly of RP characters and you'll notice I use the name Zasha for lots of things. But I have one of Zasha from this story as an adult, then one with her as a genin, and one with her as a kid. Please feel free to look at them x3

Grr... this won't let me put the web link, well for those who like to just do the work when typing into the website of deviantart put sonamy91. infront of it. be sure to add that . after sonamy91. Ok ? And for the lazy fellows like me, just click my name on the top of the page and click the link I'll have there.


End file.
